Stardust
by kaleidodance
Summary: When Percival saw him on that stage he couldn't believe he was real. Stardust was nothing like the rest of the exotic dancers of any club. So he decided to pay him for a lap dance, but soon he found himself wanting much more. Stripper AU, modern setting. warnings: lapdancing, stripping, violence, masturbation, sexual assault, physical abuse, grinding, eventual smut, not betaed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had taken Sam quite some days of insistence to finally drag Graves out of the buffet for a club night.

"I tell you, this place… you're gonna love it, there's this twink, he's just your type, Percy, you're gonna die when you see him, I know!" He assured him when they reached Percival's car at the parking lot of the firm.

"Yeah, right… you do realise that's the same thing you said about the last club we've been to?"

Percival sighed, he just couldn't understand why he let himself get dragged just like that. But to be fair, they've been working like crazy on the last case and could do with a fun night to release some tension. So he drove to their usual sushi restaurant (the one where Sam was trying to seduce one of the Japanese waiters) to have a light dinner together, and after he failed miserably for the tenth time, they finally headed for the Cosmos club.

Graves sighed at seeing the place, it was exactly the kind of place Sam loved: too modern and flashy, full of twinks. The entrance alone was like a spaceship dock, flashing lights all around and shiny glittering floors. The music was just like that of any other gay disco, too much pop and some R&B every now and then, but Graves immediately noticed that it really was just like any other club, too pretentious for what it really was. Dark and a bit decadent on the inside, with it's typical raised stage at the center and the mandatory stripper pole in the middle of it.

Since it was a wednesday night, there wasn't much people inside, which Percival was thankful for, and what was more, they weren't the only ones wearing suits. They went to the bar and ordered two glasses of gin tonic.

"So, what do you think? nice, uh?" Offered Sam raising his glass and clinking it with Percival's.

"Fuck you, Sam...this place is not for us, we're over forty now, in case you haven't realised." Graves took a sip from his drink, glaring at his friend.

"Can't you just relax for a night? Damn, you sound like my old man, and look around you, we're not the only ones over forty here!" Sam laughed and tugging at his arm pulled Percival out of his stool, dragging him towards the stage where a young blond stripper was putting on a show.

Graves needed at least two more drinks to get as cheerful as Sam, who was already taking a ten dollar bill from his wallet to put into the stripper's underwear. The boy started shaking his ass for him, he still had his pants on, but unbuttoned already, and with the swaying of his hips he managed to make them fall to his knees, revealing his soft glistening buttocks. He was wearing a jockstrap as underwear, so his ass was completely exposed while his front just looked as if he wore normal briefs.

"Shit, I love the jockstrap night… that's it baby, dance for daddy…!" Said Sam as he slipped more bills under the straps of his underwear.

Percival rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that the boy looked good despite the excessive amounts of glitter that he wore on his skin. And he had to gulp down his gin tonic when he saw him grinding lewdly on all fours against the shiny pole, letting it slide between his arse cheeks for them to see.

"Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Shouted Sam.

Other men threw bills at his feet too, the boy wasn't incredibly good looking but danced very well and shot Graves and Sam flirty looks from time to time. Percival was used to this kind of things, whenever he went to a gay club or bar with his friends, lots of young boys flirted with him to try and get him to be their sugar daddy. It was not easy sometimes to play tough and reject their flirting, he knew he was good looking and had the money for having whoever he wanted. But he was just so tired of that kind of guys, they were all the same and spent their lives either at the gym or at the club, talking about protein diets and Beyoncé concerts… Fucking Sam, why did he always had to take him to meet more twinks?

When the boy's show was over, he went to their table wearing nothing but his underwear and sat on the armrest of Sam's seat, he was still taking dollars out of his waistband, which he handed to the waiter that had collected all his money from the stage too.

"You were amazing just now, darling… do you want us to get you a drink?" Said Sam holding his waist playfully.

"Oh, thank you! and thanks for cheering me up there, love" He came a bit closer.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Percival just wanted an excuse to go back to the bar and not have to listen to them flirting.

"hum… I think just a rum soda, I've still got to make two more shows tonight." Answered the boy with a dashing smile and a wink.

"Right, I'll go, you two stay here."

Graves stood and drained his glass to go to the bar and get another drink for himself, he ordered the soda for the boy and sent it to their table with a waiter, but he stayed at the bar. He watched as they drank and chatted together, and it only took them a couple of minutes to walk off to a private booth at the back hallway. Percival then returned to the table with his drink in hand and checked his phone, thinking seriously about ditching his friend right there and going home early. He was in the middle of writing a text message, when he felt a sudden change in the music style, soft vibes making his head raise up in interest.

"Now let's chill for a moment, and welcome our beautiful Stardust…" Announced the dj with a relaxed tone, changing the lights of the room to give it a moody and soft feel, gathering strong white focuses on the stage. A lean and dark figure was walking up the stairs and Percival felt the hair of his nape stand when he saw him stepping to the light. He was, by far, the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen.

Percival took a sip of his whisky, while he looked at him without even blinking. The boy looked so young, his white porcelain skin was barely visible yet, he wore a black school uniform, with formal jacket and a red tie. It was so different from any other strip show Percival had ever seen that for a moment he even thought that maybe the boy had just walked in by accident. But when he held to the pole to give a gentle spin around it he had to remember that he definitely worked there as a dancer. Stardust had jet black hair, a bit short and straight, and shaved at the lower back of his head.

He slowly took the jacket off, letting it fall out of the stage, and his own hands traced his slim sides over the white shirt. He did not dance like other strippers, he just moved sensually around the pole, but he looked so very shy and gentle… Percival could not believe he was really a dancer. Maybe that was the boy Sam had been talking about, he was mysterious, his eyes looked always down, he did not smile, or flirted with those who tossed dollars at his feet. He just danced slowly, barely following the soft rhythm of his song.

Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or the weariness of endless work, or the eerie light effects of the place… but Percival suddenly felt like he'd fallen to a world of dreams, where this child made of moonlight danced shyly just for him. But, no, he remembered walking in with Sam not too long ago, and he didn't know why, but the whole place looked much more fancy now that Stardust was on stage.

His white hands unbuttoned his shirt, but he didn't took it off yet, instead he pulled at the knot of his tie, loosening it, and next he opened his black pants, giving his audience a very indecent picture of a school boy. He tousled up his hair when he took the tie from over his head, black curls framing his dark eyes.

Percival didn't even remember ordering his own body to move, he just stood and leaned closer to the stage. Stardust began sliding down along the pole before him, crouching with his back straight, one hand holding to the bar above his head, and the other slipping inside his pants to pull the hem of his shirt out. Now he could see him almost eye to eye, the boy leaned his head back sensually showing off his white throat and looked directly at Graves, making him paralyze. His long lashes fluttered for him, but he did not smile at all.

Percival then extended his hand, clutching a ten dollars bill he did not remember taking out of his wallet, and put it inside the waistband of his underwear. His fingers lingered on the boy's belly for a second. Their eyes met again, he looked absent, and Percival felt the imperant urge to talk to him, to ask him what his real name was.

But the moment passed, he returned to his seat and Stardust pulled himself up to let his shirt fall off down his shoulders, showing at last the most perfect lenght of skin Graves had ever seen. He was not bathed in glitter and he had a lithe body, full of soft and barely visible muscles. Finally when he let his pants fall to his feet too, he showed the same black jockstrap underwear the other stripper wore, but he didn't dance as lewdly, he simply stepped out of the bundle of shoes and pants at his feet and took a couple of sexy spins around the pole. And to finish his show, he bent slightly against the pole while he arched his back erotically, showing his white and beautiful ass to his audience.

A couple of men whistled at him from a corner, and Percival could swear he saw his high cheeks flushing slightly. But that was all, he didn't wiggle his buttocks like other boys did to get more money, he simply slid down against the pole again to collect his clothes and walked off when the stage lights went dark.

Percival felt his breath slowly returning back to normal, that had been amazing, way too perfect for a strip show on that small and pretentious club. The music took some minutes to go back to the usual pop humdrum, but he still was in a daze.

When a waiter came to his table to retrieve the empty glasses Sam and the other stripper had left, he held him by the wrist and spoke in his ear.

"How do I get a private dance from Stardust?"

The waiter eyed Percival and answered that he never did private dances, but maybe he could go talk to the owner to see if it could be arranged, and pointed at a blond man in white suit that was drinking at the bar. Graves thanked him and walked there casually, he sat next to the man and ordered another gin tonic.

"Are you enjoying yourself, pal?" Asked him the owner then, a smugly grin on his face.

Percival shrugged.

"That depends, I suppose… is that Stardust boy available for a private dance?"

"Oh, are you interested on my little star?" His different colored eyes glistened, amused.

"I won't lie, he's perfect, and I'm willing to pay twice his fees for a private dance from him."

The man arched his eyebrows in surprise. He leaned closer to Percival.

"See, our little star doesn't usually give lap dances, but… since you seem such a nice gentleman, I'm sure he would make an exemption for you." He said with a smirk.

Percival drowned his glass and left it on the bar with a heavy thud.

"That'd be just wonderful…" He said.

"I'll send him over to the last booth at your right, why don't you go ahead and get comfortable? I'll make sure you have an enjoyable night, sir." He stood and motioned him to stand too, showing him the hallway of private booths.

Graves thanked him and walked to the farthest one, he didn't like the guy, but managed to arrange his meeting with Stardust afterall.

He wasn't usually interested on lap dances, unlike Sam, but this was a one time opportunity. From the moment he met that boy's eyes, he knew he needed to see him in private, he needed to hear his voice, to feel his warmth… even if just to prove himself that he was real.

He sat on the fancy couch inside the booth, it was not very private, the door was a heavy velvet black curtain. The lights were red and tenuous, and a different kind of music started playing for him, the same soft and moody kind of music Stardust had danced to.

He was starting to wonder if the boy would show up at all when the curtains suddenly rustled at his entrance. Percival inhaled deeply, inadvertently holding his breath.

Stardust kept his distance from him, a wary expression on his serious face. He was wearing a silky dressing gown and the same black sneakers he wore to his dance. Percival deduced that he probably had been changing when he got summoned by the owner.

"Hello, Stardust… I just wanted you to dance for me if you feel up to it." He said, speaking softly, as if fearing the boy might run off at any moment. He looked so serious, almost scared. "did they force you to come here?"

Few seconds passed, and the boy finally shook his head, without breaking eye contact with him. Graves couldn't help but wonder why he looked so stiff, he was completely different from any other stripper he'd seen before. He wanted to talk to him, know everything about him.

"Okay, will you dance for me, then?" He asked with a tentative smile.

Stardust took a step closer at last.

"No touching." Was all he said for an answer.

"Of course, anything you want… I just, I really needed to see you again… from up close…" Percival let his arms fall to the sides, inviting him to get closer, and the boy slowly did so.

He stepped out of his shoes and carefully sat at the verge of Percival's knees, facing him but keeping as much distance between them as he could.

Why he was so hesitant, the man could not understand, maybe he was straight and the whole guy on guy situation made him uncomfortable. Or perhaps he just had a very bad experience with someone in the past.

Stardust started swaying his hips slightly, closing his eyes. His legs were spread apart at both sides of Graves's lap, his feet on the ground to maintain his balance while he moved. He circled his head slowly, stretching his neck to show the beautiful lines of his clavicle, and Percival had to grip the cushion of the couch with tight fists to stop himself from leaning forward to bite him. He danced in the same slow and sensual way he did at the stage, barely making eye contact.

The silky dressing gown opened on it's own with every subtle move of his body. Little by little the boy's ass slid down Percival's lap, getting closer to his crotch, and when he felt his weight almost there, the dancer opened his eyes again, staring directly at him. Very, very slowly he stood again, and with delicate fingers he undid the knot that tied the robe, letting it fall open before his eyes.

"So beautiful…" Breathed Graves, swallowing hard at the sight of his pale chest. He wished he could lick at one of his plushy nipples. The curves of his pecs weren't much prominent, but it just made him look especially young and innocent. The boy noticed how he was staring at his tits, so he took his own fingers there and playfully fondled his buds, making them stand all hard and small.

"Sweet fuck, I love watching you touch yourself…" Percival could feel his cock hardening alarmingly fast in his pants, it hurt a bit and he needed to adjust himself but didn't want to scare the boy with any sudden movement.

Stardust still didn't smile or said anything, he was just there all serious and almost absent, like on the stage. He lowered his shoulders and the gown slid all the way down to the floor. Then he kneeled on the the couch at both sides of Percival's hips, and to his surprise, he held to his shoulders for support while his belly and his crotch brushed over the man's chest.

Percival just couldn't produce any coherent thought at that moment, he lowered his gaze to watch the way he grinded against him. And inhaling deeply again he could even feel the delicious smell of his sweaty skin. He just had to let a moan escape his mouth.

"God, you're making me so hard, baby…" He confessed with his low voice.

Stardust stood again, and took a step back. Percival feared that he might have offended him somehow, so he took his wallet from his back pocket and retrieved a handful of dollars from it.

"Will you let me give you my money… I'm really loving this dance." He used his most soft tone and compelling smile to get him to trust him.

The boy watched all those bills intently, and nodded cautiously, as if trying to decide if the risk of getting touched was worth that much money. And apparently it was, because he turned around to sit again on his lap, and Graves followed with hungry eyes the perfect muscles of his back all the way down to his beautiful round ass. He was starting to truly love those stupid jockstraps now, never before had he received a lap dance like that. It was getting harder to resist the temptation of holding him hard against his body.

But he tried to remain calm the moment he slid a finger delicately between the elastic waistband and his pearly skin to pull it just enough to put another twenty dollars bill on it.

When he let go of the band the boy slid his ass back just a couple of inches, arching his back and looking at him from over his shoulder. Percival took that as a signal to put another bill on his underwear, and this time he grazed his hands over his smooth buttocks, without touching, just visualizing how perfect it would be to grab him like that.

Stardust was getting more and more confident with him with every minute they spent together. With each bill the man gave him, he grinded his ass closer to his bulge. And now, Graves was too hard to even pretend he was not.

The moment their parts touched, the boy gasped, but he didn't pull away from him. He had his knees comfortably resting on the couch at both sides of Percival's lap, and holding to the man's knees for balance he could now rub his ass against his cock, letting out very small moans from time to time.

Percival just couldn't believe how the dance was turning out, the boy was clearly aroused too and apparently was enjoying himself at last, which made the whole situation a hundred times sweeter for him. There were very few things he loved more than making another man writhe in pleasure.

And Stardust was writhing already. So Percival just had to push a bit forward on his seat to get him to lean his back against his chest, letting his head fall back on his right shoulder.

"Such good and beautiful boy, you're gonna make me come if you keep moving like this…"

The boy turned his head and straightened a bit to look him in the eyes, their noses were touching and they breathed on each other's mouth. If it had been just anybody else, Percival would have started kissing his lips already, but he didn't dare take such bold step with him.

Graves looked down and he could see the big bulge that had grown between his milky thighs. The waistband of his jockstrap was now a bit harder to pull, but he still managed to slip bills inside his underwear.

"It looks like you could come at any moment too, my precious boy… I wish I could just make you forget about the world… just you and I... like this, forever…"

Stardust moaned loudly when Percival pulled the strap again, and that sound encouraged him to pull a bit harder, making his beautiful cock stand free against his belly.

He gasped at feeling himself relieved from that tight underwear, and looked down on time to see how the man slipped a bill right next to his cock. And then Percival just couldn't wait any longer, and held the rossy head of his dick between his fingers, massaging it softly.

"No...no, please…" Begged the boy, but it was too late, he started coming right there on his lap, white splurts staining his sweating chest.

And his moaning died in a desperate trail of hiccups and sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, why are you crying…?"

Percival forgot about his promise and held him in a gentle hug, retrieving with a hand the fallen dressing gown and putting it on his shoulders again.

"It's n-not okay… I was not s-supposed to feel good… just you… not m-me… this is so wrong…" cried the dancer with his face buried in Graves's chest.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong, darling… it's okay if you felt good too, it was the most perfect dance I've ever seen…" He wiped his tears with his hand, whispering in his ear, all his arousal forgotten.

But Stardust, realising that he was crying in front of a client, stood clumsily to his feet, trying to get away from him, and taking all of the bills from his underwear he handed them to Graves.

"I'm s-sorry...you deserve to have your m-money back...please...don't tell Mr Grindelwald that've been crying in front of you…"

He looked panicked, and rubbed his eyes hard in an attempt to make the tears stop. Percival stood too, he just couldn't understand what was going on at that club, that boy clearly didn't belong there.

"Hey, I'm not going to say anything, but please, stay with me for a moment…" He held him again, bringing him to sit on the couch next to him. "Here, keep the money, you've earned it all, darling… I don't want you to think that it was wrong, you gave me the most amazing dance of my life… come now, don't cry, please."

Stardust seemed to calm down a bit with his soft words, but kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Will you tell me your name…?" Asked Percival, tentatively, while drying his face with the wrist of his shirt.

"It's Stardust." His lower lip trembled when he spoke.

"I mean your real name, mine's Percival, Percival Graves, nice to meet you."

Percival offered him his hand and a soft smile. But he had to wait for a whole minute before the boy finally answered.

"I'm Credence…"

He held his hand weakly, shaking slightly, and Percival could feel on the palm of his hand a strange texture, almost as if his skin had lots of healing scars, but he didn't dare take a look at it.

"That's a beautiful name, Credence… listen, do you think we could ever get to meet outside the club? Maybe go have lunch together, someday."

He had absolutely no idea of what he was doing, everything was upside down, that boy had turned his world upside down in just fifteen minutes of lap dance.

"I… I c-can't…"

A sad silence fell between them, Graves just couldn't ask him why, it was too personal. instead he tried to ask him about meeting in the club then.

"Okay...would you mind if I came to see you dance again, and maybe ask you for another private dance if you want"

Credence kept silent, new tears were falling down his cheeks but he wiped them quickly with his own sleeve. And since he couldn't bring himself to say a word, he just assented with his head.

"Thank you, Credence...when will you be here? tomorrow?"

The boy nodded again, still looking down. Percival just couldn't resist it and embraced him delicately.

"Hey, cheer up, boy...we don't want your boss finding out that you've been crying. I'll invite you to a drink okay?"

They stood from the couch and walked out of the booth with him, thankfully, the bar was not far from the hallway so he went and ordered a cola with few drops of rum on it and handed it to him.

"See you tomorrow, Credence." He whispered on his ear before sending him away.

He watched him marching out through a backdoor that probably led to the changing rooms and such.

He was surprised to find Grindelwald at the bar where he'd seen him before, he came closer to him.

"Bought him a drink, the boy outdid himself back there, I'll probably come back tomorrow…"

"And I'm glad to hear that, sir… I always take good care of my clients. We'll be waiting for you!"

"Thank you, now, please, this one's on me" Percival slid yet another twenty dollars bill on the countertop next to his glass.

He somehow managed to hide the flow of bile that crept up his throat when he saw Grindelwald smirking at him with his raised cup.

And ditching fucking Sam, he walked out of that place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

When He returned to the changing room, Credence went straight to the toilet to clean himself, he still had cum stains on his chest, and he had to make sure that the jockstrap looked pristine for his next show. He drank his cola and for a moment could not believe what had just happened with that man, it could not be real. But there he was, in a hand his cold drink and in the other a handful of american dollars.

That night Credence did another pole dance, and when the club closed, he helped clean the whole place. But before he could go home, Grindelwald approached him with a cautious smile.

"So, Credence, how went your dance with that nice gentleman? He told me you were great…" He said in a casual tone.

The boy took all the money Percival had given him and handed it to his boss.

"Oh, oh, that's quite an amount, dear… there's two hundred dollars here, very well done, my boy!" Grindelwald laughed and smiled broadly. "And here I thought you were just a useless bag of bones!"

Credence said nothing at that, he'd learnt after years of punishments at home never to reply to his elders.

"Alright, as always you get the fifty percent, and considering that it was a special job performed out of stage, maybe we could keep it a secret from your Ma… which means that you'll be able to have your own money for once, isn't that wonderful?"

Credence nodded looking up at last. Those were truly wonderful news, the sneakers Grindelwald gave him as a part of his wardrobe were new and perfect, but he could only wear them when he worked. His everyday shoes were ragged and had the soles so broken that every step hurt. Ma always insisted that they were still good, so she wouldn't buy him new ones. Not even with all the money he earned night after night.

"Now, I think that you've proved tonight that lap dances are not a problem for you anymore, am I right? So, it wouldn't be fair on the rest of the boys if you just stayed at the changing room while they dance all through the night for our clients, don't you think, Credence?

He held his chin to force him to look up, waiting for an answer.

"No, sir, it wouldn't be fair." He said softly.

As always, whenever something good happened, it just meant that a whole new nightmare awaited him around the corner.

"Exactly, that's why starting tomorrow you're gonna have to take private dances like everybody else, little star. And I want you to get here a bit earlier to practice your style with me, understood?"

"Yes, Mr Grindelwald."

"Marvelous, now, go home and rest for tomorrow, darling." He patted his jaw with a fatherly gesture.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir."

Credence bowed slightly and left. He mounted on his bike and rode across the city for thirty minutes, allowing himself to smile feebly, the bad news hadn't crushed the nice feeling of having some money for himself at last. It wasn't much, but Chastity and Modesty needed new shoes too, he could always say that Mr Grindelwald gave them to him as a gift, the man often covered up for small lies like these.

And it was in his best interest to keep Credence safe from that witch with whatever lies he needed, specially when she was the one who sent Credence to his club. Mary Lou didn't know exactly where he went every night, only that Mr Grindelwald helped young miscarried and problematic boys to find the right path in life, working for the community and doing well deeds. And Credence was apparently working very hard because he never had a day off and brought home all the money he earned, also helping Ma with the chores of the house and the church too.

And so Credence returned home so tired that he usually fell asleep the moment his body touched the mattress. But that night he just couldn't stop thinking about him, Percival Graves. The most handsome and kind man he'd ever met in his life. He had managed to make Credence reconsider his whole existence, the moment he asked if they could ever meet outside the club, a whole new life passed before his eyes like a dream. But he knew the truth, a man like that could only want one thing from someone like Credence, and the moment he gave it, he would never see him again. And he doubted his Ma or Grindelwald would ever forgive him if he ran off with some stranger.

But those moments they shared in the private booth had been the happiest of his life. And so Credence allowed himself to cry some more, because they reminded him what a miserable life he had.

· · · · ·

The next morning he woke up and headed to the shower, he knew he shouldn't touch himself, but he'd been dreaming of mr Graves all night, of his perfect hands all over him, holding his cock so softly… He just couldn't stop himself, he needed to remember what it felt like, it had been the first time another man made him come. He held his member between his fingers, very lightly at first, just massaging the head in the exact same manner Mr Graves did the night before, and then he just imagined what it would have been like if he just had lasted a bit more. Maybe he could have wrapped his hand all over him, sliding his foreskin slowly down, circling his head with his thumb, smearing the precum that flowed out of his hole…

Credence started cumming under the warm water, without making any sound, just closing his eyes and letting his body shake with pleasure waves.

He was in a state of permanent daze, daydreaming, thinking about him. When he went down to have breakfast he had to force himself not to smile stupidly, but Mary Lou always saw through him, she knew him too well. Once the girls headed off to school, she came to the kitchen, where Credence was washing dishes.

"You fool no one, Credence." She began, getting dangerously close, the boy had to stop what he was doing to face her while she reprimanded him. "Those long showers you take… you think I'm an idiot? You think your sisters don't know what you do in there?"

She was furious, and looked at him with her face twisted into a grimace. Credence just looked down, his cheeks burning in shame.

"You are disgusting…" Mary Lou extended her hand, waiting, and Credence started unfastening his belt. He took it slowly out of his black worn-out jeans and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry, Ma…" He whispered, in an attempt to inspire some mercy on her.

"Apologizing does not redeem you. Hands."

Credence extended both his hands, palms up. The sooner she began, the sooner it'd be over. The marks from the last lashes were almost completely healed now, but he was going to have to ask mr Grindelwald to let him use gloves that night.

She began hitting him with the belt, fortunately not with the buckle, but his skin started reddening rather fast, and soon crimson lines appeared across his flesh. He held his breath trying hard not to make a sound, saving his tears for later, but he couldn't help jerking away more than once, which only made her angrier.

"P-please…" He cried at last, and it seemed to soften her because she stopped.

"If you think this hurts, let me tell you that our Lord hurts more for having to witness your sin."

Mary Lou put the belt on the kitchen counter and left. Credence quickly opened the faucet to get his hands under the cold water, soothing the burning sensation on his skin. He was shaking so bad that he couldn't finish his task and had to run up to the bathroom where he had an ointment to make the cuts heal faster. He disinfected his hands and applied the salve carefully, but since he couldn't work on his chores for a couple of hours Ma would probably make him stay to finish them before he went back to the club. He had to text his boss to inform him, and writing on an old phone with shaking hands didn't prove to be an easy task.

· · · · ·

That night he had to show his wounded hands to Grindelwald.

"Oh, Credence...what must you have done to deserve this? You really are a naughty boy…" He said with false pity, bringing his palms up to his face to kiss them lightly.

Credence didn't dare open his mouth, he knew the man approved his Ma's punishments, and only complained when she marked the rest of his body, his clients didn't appreciate the beauty of purple bruised skin like he did.

There was a reason why Credence was spared from doing lap dances for the clients. When he started working in the club he began as a waiter, so he could see how things worked on that kind of places, but soon Grindelwald taught him to dance on the pole, well, he taught him how to strip while he moved around it. Credence hated dancing, he was shy and couldn't stand being the center of attention, but Grindelwald didn't care. He even taught him to give lap dances, and he managed to get through with the help and support of the rest of the boys.

But the first time Grindelwald made him dance in front of an audience, Credence started feeling sick and nervous, he couldn't stop shaking, so his fellow dancers gave him alcohol to help him relax. Grindelwald ignored his complaints and shoved him into a private booth to lap dance for a sleazy drunk guy. The moment he came close to him, the man started grabbing him and pawing his crotch so roughly that Credence couldn't get away from him, sickened by the disgusting smell of his breath, he ended throwing up right there.

The client, enraged, pushed Credence off and kicked him hard before storming out of the booth.

Grindelwald had to put him to wait tables until the marks on his skin disappeared completely, and when he could dance again he was spared from lap dancing.

But now that Mr Graves had praised his dance in front of Grindelwald, he was going to have to do it for other men too.

"You're wearing the marine uniform tonight, little star, I'll help you with the bandages before you put the gloves on. Go change now, I want you to dance for me before we open."

Credence bowed briefly before running off to the changing room, he took his uniform from the wardrobe and put it on with utmost care trying not to stain it. It consisted mostly of dark blue pants, a white undershirt and a white jacket full of fake condecorations, all topped with a white marine official hat and the white gloves for his hands. When he returned to the office, his boss took a moment to put some documents away before coming to sit on a small sofa at the back, bringing Credence with him. He had some big band-aid's to put on his wounds that were barely noticeable under the silky white gloves of his uniform, he put them on carefully and kissed his hands once more. Then with his modern phone he sent a sensual playlist to the speakers on top of a tall cabinet, so Credence would have music to dance to.

"You look lovely, Stardust, now, come here and strip for me..." He motioned him with a hand to stand up before him.

Credence stared at Grindelwald, feeling slightly nauseated already, but he quickly tried to visualize how he felt the night before. Instead of the blond man wearing a white suit, he imagined it was mr Graves who sat on that sofa, with his dark pants and white shirt, tight vest hinting a well built torso. He could almost see him, smiling at him with his handsome features, and he wished he could tangle his fingers on the silver hair at his temples. He relaxed a bit with that thought in mind, and started stripping for his boss, it was a bit more difficult to do it without the pole for support, but managed to look sexy on every step.

"Good boy, nice moves… you're getting better at it…sway your hips a bit more, I want to see your boy parts dancing for me." complimented him the man with hungry eyes.

Credence followed his instructions and kept moving as smoothly and sensually as he could, until he was wearing nothing more than his tiny black briefs. And when the time came to sit on his lap he closed his eyes to remember the way Mr Graves had stared at him, with dark lustful eyes, his breath coming hard…

"That's nice… oh, my boy… show me what you did to him…" whispered Grindelwald holding Credence's hips on his lap to bring him closer.

The boy paralyzed at the contact.

"He...he d-didn't touch me…"

"It's okay, sweetheart, our clients love it when they can touch a little… don't stop…"

Credence wanted to protest but couldn't bring himself to do it. He reminded himself that Mr Graves had told him that he'd be back that night for another dance, and Credence wanted to be touched by him. He imagined those were his hands, running up his ribs and seizing at his pecs…

He placed his knees at his sides and brought his crotch against his chest, holding to his broad shoulders and neck as he'd done with Mr Graves, presenting his beautiful chest before his eyes. His boss looked at him mesmerized, and when Credence grinded against him close enough he kissed his skin. The boy tried harder than ever to imagine it wasn't him, but Percival… Percival's lips… Percival's tongue licking gently at the line between his abs. He took his own hands to his tits to touch himself for him, teasing his pink buds into hardness while he kept grinding against him, and his cock was half hard by the time he stood again to sit backwards. But when Grindelwald held his buttocks, he couldn't help moaning softly.

"Oh…oh, darling...your dance is like sweet love-making...what happened to you? You never danced like this…" muttered Gellert, laughing softly in his neck. And his voice was sibilant, dangerous, nothing like the warm tone Percival had, the difference felt like a cold shower for Credence.

He finished his dance with a gentle wagging of his ass on top of his crotch, and the hardening bulge he felt there almost made him sick. He stood slowly and waited for him to say something.

"That's good, you even made me hard, Credence, and that's not so easy… yes, I think you did well enough." Grindelwald stood too and adjusted his cock inside his pants. "I liked the way you touched yourself, you can do more of that, the clients will love it, do it in the pole too… oh, look at the time, it's almost nine already! Go get dressed, I want you to open the show, and take your time with the pole, my boy…"

Credence bowed, collected his clothes and walked out of his office as fast as he could.

The first times that Grindelwald had touched him like that were when he started teaching him to strip, the man liked taking Credence's clothes off himself to demonstrate how to do it properly. And he gently seized his groin to show him how to sway it sensually, or caressed his ass when he spinned.

The first time he felt his hands touching him, Credence jerked away, scared. But the man told him that it was okay to enjoy the contact, even if it was between two men, that there was no wrong or right when two people enjoyed it. He explained how all the boys that worked there and the men that came to the club to see them, enjoyed the beauty of a man's body, a body just like Credence's. And so Credence relaxed a bit, no one was hurting anybody, he felt understood and worshiped like never before in his life.

At the club he learned a lot more things about himself and his feelings than he could have learnt at home, where his Ma always controlled what he did on the computer or his phone. He could talk with the other dancers, watch them flirting between them and with the clients, and one time he even walked in on one of the waiters sucking a dancer's cock in the toilet. Sure it shocked him, but he found that he didn't disliked the idea at all. He found out that he enjoyed more being at the club than at home, where he was punished more often than not and by the smallest of things.

· · · · ·

Back at the changing room the other boys were getting ready too, chatting relaxedly.

The waiter that had talked to Graves the night before approached him.

"Hey, Stardust, how did it go with that guy from last night?"

Credence blushed, he was not ready to explain what had happened in that booth.

"Fine, I guess…"

"Really? How much?" He asked.

"Er...two hundred…"

"No way! Guys, Stardust got two hundred from last night's daddy!"

The rest of the waiters and fellow dancers turned their heads and looked at him in disbelief.

"Damn, I knew I should have gone for him…" Commented Orion. "His friend only gave me eighty, and that counting what he put on my jockstrap at the pole."

"Well congrats, Stardust, your first lap dance and with a hot daddy!" Said Mercury coming closer to pat him on the shoulder. "If he comes back, make sure you tease him a bit, you know… to get him to shell out good."

Credence blushed harder.

"Tease him…?"

Moonlight and Jupiter came closer too, they were all experienced strippers and treated Credence very well, always giving him dancing lessons and advice.

"Sure, that guy was hot, it won't be difficult to get a hard-on with him, I suppose, you can suck on his finger, tell him how big he is and how much you want to have him inside you…"

Credence had to hide his face behind his hands at hearing those things, the boys laughed.

"Come on, don't stress our little star, he's a shy guy… besides he's opening tonight, don't make him nervous."

Credence straightened his uniform and headed for the door, he almost forgot that he was supposed to go first.

"Right, thanks for the advice, guys…" He said softly before walking out of the room.

He didn't really fit in much with the other dancers, they were not like him, they were there because they wanted and mostly enjoyed doing what they did. Credence just wanted the nights to pass by as fast as they could. But that night it was different, he had been counting the hours all day, and was determined to dance as if Mr Graves was the only man watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percival had one of the worst nights in years.

When he got home from the club he had to run to the shower to take care of his throbbing hard-on. He had been thinking about Credence the whole ride, since he'd drank so much he'd had to take a cab and didn't need to concentrate on the road, so his mind wandered back to that booth. Never before had he received a lap dance like that, it almost felt as if he was making love with him. It felt more passionate and sweet than any fuck he'd had in a long time. That boy was unique, the purest child he'd ever met, in the body of a perfect stripper.

When he first saw him dancing on that pole, he thought that, sure, he was kind of different from the rest. But when he met him in that booth he saw his real self, and that was what touched him so deeply. Normally when he met twinks at those kind of places they never truly showed themselves, they just danced for the money and had fun, but that Credence boy shook him to his core.

Touching himself in that shower did nothing to calm his mind, he stirred awake in bed all night long, thinking about him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so obsessed with something… or with someone

At work he just couldn't concentrate, he had to lock himself in the toilet at least three times to take care of his erections, just like a fucking teenager.

When lunchtime came he went to his usual dinner with Sam and asked him about the night before, trying not to seem too affected.

"Jesus, Percy last night went so well… that bitch, he was perfect I tell you… I almost took him home with me." Said Sam, dramatically, and knowing him as he did, Percival deduced his dancer did not end up in tears as Credence did then. "And what about you? You fuck left me there and went home, didn't you?"

"I met that guy you told me about, he was good…" He answered forcing himself not to grin.

"Yeah, I told you he was your type, Percy… and did you take him for a dance or what?

Yes, he nodded, but Percival wasn't going to explain how sexy his dance was or how he came for him with the sweetest of moans, or how he started crying afterwards. And of course he wasn't going to admit that they'd promised to meet again that night.

So when he got home, he just had a light supper on his own, and knew that trying not to think about him was impossible now. Why had he rejected his offer for a date? No one had ever rejected him before, never. Maybe that was why he was so obsessed with him, maybe it was just the challenge. Yeah, he could get that boy on his bed, and not with money, he was gonna make him beg for it.

He had to touch himself again before leaving his apartment. This time he called a cab to get there, and stopped at an ATM to fill his wallet with cash for Stardust.

When he entered the club it was a bit more crowded than the day before and two boys were dancing together on the pole, both of them wearing only black briefs, gloves and uniform hats, one a police hat and the other a marine hat. He headed for the bar to order a Martini and had to stay there since there weren't any free tables at the place.

The show at the stage seemed quite popular because there were lots of men cheering and throwing money at them. And suddenly he realized that the boy with the marine hat was Stardust. He had to get closer, get him to see that he'd come back for him. But around the pole it was so crowded that instead he stood close to the small stairs that lead to the stage, knowing that his boy would have to walk them when the dance was over.

He and the other guy weren't really dancing anymore, well, at least Stardust moved very little and just held to the pole with sexy poses while the other boy grinded against him, hitting his ass playfully with his shiny nightstick. He obviously was a much experienced dancer and was leading Credence around the stage, holding his ass and making him spread his legs apart for the crowd to see. He held his cheeks open and even pulled his underwear to the side to give them a peek of his shaved hole. Percival almost choked at seeing that.

And the show reached its peak when the dancer leaned his back on the pole and bringing Stardust closer, he traced his chest down with the wet licking of his tongue. He kneeled all the way down, wagging his ass sensually, to bring his face between Stardust's legs, biting the bulge in his crotch. Then Stardust with his usually serious expression, closed his eyes, shaking his hips on his face as if he was fucking his mouth. And to Graves's surprise, he could actually see that boy's tongue lapping at his underwear, probably wetting his skin under the fabric… Fuck, those damn twinks, they were making him hard already.

"Rip that thing and suck him, bitch!" Shouted some moron from the crowd.

The police boy then smiled and brought his hands to the waistband of Stardust's underwear, pulling it slowly down, revealing a generous amount of his white cheeks and making the men cheer even more. But then he let go of the elastic, making it snap loudly against his skin, and he stood up again to embrace him in a fake kiss. At that moment the lights went out and both boys headed to the stairs to get back to the changing room.

Percival had to be quick to get to brush Stardust's gloved hand with his fingers, making him turn his head and notice him at last.

"Hello, Stardust… will you concede me a dance?"

The boy's lips twitched when he recognized him, almost smiling.

"I'll meet you in the same booth in a minute." He said on his ear, and headed to the changing room with the other dancer.

Graves swallowed his drink in two gulps and headed to the hallway, seeing that the same booth from the night before was thankfully empty, so he sat there waiting for him.

Credence had to go inform Grindelwald that he was going to give a lap dance, and putting on his dressing gown he stopped at the mirror to comb his hair a little and make sure he didn't look too bad, he refreshed himself with wet wipes and walked out again. He wished mr Graves was the only man who asked him for lap dances, but he had had to give two to other men that night already, they didn't pay much but he managed to get through without incidents.

When he entered the booth and saw him sitting on the couch, as smart and good looking as the night before, he felt his heart hammering inside his chest, and this time he couldn't stop himself and smiled very feebly.

"Hello, Mr Graves…" He whispered, not daring to get closer yet.

Percival leaned forward on his seat, looking at him intently.

"I've got to admit that that show you were doing was really turning me on…" He extended his arm to hold the boy's hand in his, bringing him closer. "Were you enjoying it too?" Asked Percival with a very low voice.

In the booth they felt as if the rest of the club didn't exist, the sensual and slow music Stardust used to dance to was the only noise that filled the space between them

"A bit, maybe…" Said Credence, avoiding his eyes embarrassed.

"I was getting kind of jealous too… that he could get to touch you like that, while I only get to watch."

"You can touch me too, Mr Graves."

The boy leaned sensually between his arms, offering himself for an embrace, and Percival looked up at him.

"You changed your mind since last night?"

Credence blushed remembering how he'd touched him.

"Mr Grindelwald says clients like to touch a bit… and that I should let them"

Graves couldn't smile anymore, releasing him from his hug.

"And you? Do you want to be touched?"

Credence, hesitated, none of the other men he danced for had asked him if he wanted to be touched, they just held him on their lap while they grinded against his ass. But the soft and gentle words of Mr Graves were making him melt in his arms.

"I wouldn't mind if it's you, Mr Graves…I really liked what you did last night" He blushed so hard at saying it that he had to turn his face to the side, but Percival caressed his jaw very lightly, making him stare back at him.

"I liked it too, Credence...you were beautiful, there was no reason to cry."

Percival pushed his hips down to make him sit on one of his knees, their faces were closer now, and he just wished he could kiss his soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry for that...it was my first real lap dance…" Credence wanted to think of mr Graves as his real first client, and not that other disgusting guy who just grabbed him as if he were an inflatable sex doll.

Percival felt himself swelling with a possessive urge at hearing that, he knew the boy didn't look as experienced as the other dancers, but he never imagined that he would be his first client. Although that would explain why he had been so hard and sensitive. Jesus, what was that kid doing in a place like that? He deserved to be on his bed, being covered with expensive gifts and not in some stupid club for any jerk to wank at his sight.

"Do you want me to touch you like yesterday, darling? I'd love to make you feel good again…"

He just couldn't help himself, and leaning against his neck he smelled his skin, he was getting even harder with nothing more than some soft talking and hugs. That boy was going to drive him mad.

"No...it wasn't supposed to be like that...I'm the one who's got to make you feel good, mr Graves…" Credence suddenly remembered that he'd come to that booth to dance for him, not to cuddle. He stood and untied the knot of his dressing gown. "I'm sorry, I'll dance now."

Percival observed the way the robe slid down his arms and fell to the floor, making him lose all power of speech at the sight of his stunningly perfect body. He wanted to tell him that he didn't have to dance, that he could give him the money just for talking, but seeing his hips swaying slowly just proved too distracting.

Credence put a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the couch backrest, making him relax. Dancing for mr Graves was the most incredible thing he could think of, he was nothing like the rest of the clients, he was a gentleman and cherished him as if he was worth it.

With sensual movements he sat on his knees, and slid closer to his body, arching his back and holding to his strong arms, he allowed him to run his hands up and down his sides. Instead of avoiding his gaze, he looked him in the eyes while he danced, barely blinking. Percival held his stare too, somehow it was almost as intense as if they were kissing, he could see him so clearly through his black eyes…

Credence's crotch brushed against Percival's bulge and the boy couldn't help gasping at feeling him so hard. He had to look down to see their bodies touching down there, and he himself was starting to get alarmingly big too.

"You probably hear this all the time… but you are gorgeous… sweet fuck, you are too sexy, Credence…"

Graves let his big hands roam up his smooth chest, cupping his beautiful pecs and brushing his nipples with his thumbs, teasing them. God, he wanted to suck them, circle his areolas with his tongue while his baby cried from pleasure.

Both of them felt his heavy cock twitching inside his pants, and Credence looked up at him again, not knowing if he should grab his crotch with his hands to make him feel good.

But apparently, Mr Graves was having the same doubts because he held the boy closer to whisper in his ear.

"Can I touch your dick, baby boy? Do you want me to make you come?" He breathed hard against his neck and Credence almost turned his face to meet his lips, forgetting completely about where they were. "I want to see that big and pretty cock of yours, Credence…"

God, the way he whispered his name, asking him for his cock… Credence could come just with his voice. He was unable to form words so he just nodded, and taking his own fingers to his waistband pulled his briefs down barely enough to let his cockhead peep out.

Percival watched that innocent gesture and didn't dare force him to show more. He held his hips with both hands right on top of his own crotch, with his thumbs he caressed the lines of muscles that opened under his belly and led the way to his groin, not daring yet to touch his dick.

"I've been thinking about this moment the whole day, you know? I loved the noises you made for me… let me hear you again, darling…" Asked Graves looking him in the eyes once more, he wanted to let him know that every word he said was true, he needed him to trust him, to let him get under his skin.

"Mr Graves…"

Credence felt so embarrassed at remembering the way he had whimpered that he had to look away, but when he felt the knuckles of his right hand slowly tracing the length of his dick, he couldn't help moaning for him. He was so sensitive down there… only Mr Graves knew how to turn him on, because when others groped him roughly he didn't even get hard. It was the gentle teasing of those kind hands which made him squirm.

He pulled his underwear a bit lower to let his cock completely exposed for him. And Percival found it even more difficult to resist. He used a finger now to stroke it up and down, and when he held his cockhead the boy gasped again.

"I...I love that…" He muttered feebly.

Mr Graves encircled his member with his whole hand now and began masturbating him slowly, lovingly.

"You love it, baby? Well, I love it too… I love watching you like this… Maybe we can come together this time...what do you say? Can I touch myself too?"

Credence opened his eyes at hearing his question. He had wondered about what his dick would look like all day, and by the size of his bulge he knew it had to be quite big. He didn't say a word, but his hands slid down to his belly. He wished he could feel the silky fabric of his vest with the skin of his hands but the gloves were there for a reason.

So he just opened his belt and carefully unzipped his pants. Credence hesitated for a second, but with trembling fingers he seized his bulge softly, amazed by the warmth of it.

"Oh, Credence… you don't have to…" Percival never imagined that such innocent boy would offer to touch him too. His slender fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, and pulled down hard to free his thick cock at last.

It was the first time Credence saw another man's cock so hard, he had seen the other dancers naked sometimes, but never that hard, and never from up close either. He looked at it in fascination, it was so different from his own, darker and bigger, and it smelled different too… he touched it's head with his gloved finger and saw it twitching, Mr Graves had stopped touching him for a moment.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, darling, I can touch us both…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I've never seen… I mean…"

Credence bit his lip a bit embarrassed of his own inexperience, but Percival smiled.

"Is it the first time you see another cock like this?" He was not surprised now, he was so innocent as he looked. "It's okay, baby, I don't want you to stain your gloves… just relax and let me do it"

He brought the boy's ass closer on his lap, his legs wide open, and their parts touched against each other more closely. Percival used his right hand to mastubate himself, slowly at first, showing Credence how his foreskin slid smoothly to let the head free. For the slit of it started flowing shiny drops of precum and the man gave a very low groan, almost inaudible, then he started pounding himself a bit faster while Credence watched in fascination, his mouth watering at the memory of that blowjob he'd seen once, imagining inevitably how sexy it would be to kneel before such a perfect man to suck his perfect cock.

"So big…" He whispered, doubting that something like that could ever fit into his mouth.

Percival smiled at him, and holding his cock too he brought them together, making him gasp in surprise. Their cockheads looked so different now that they slipped together inside his fist, the precum making the movements much more fluid and fast. Soon the boy stopped having coherent thoughts and just let himself fall in the sweet rhythm of his hand.

Credence's breathing was shaky and filled with a soft chant of 'ah, ah, ah', while Percival tightened his jaw and murmured in low grunts. He moved his hand so much better than Credence did in the shower, with a good and steady pace, so unlike the jerky movements he had to content himself with.

"You're driving me crazy, baby… god, I love the way you moan… come on, my boy, come for daddy…"

None of his other clients had ever asked him to come for them, he blushed at hearing the man call himself daddy, it sounded so naughty…

It didn't take long for Credence to come first, shooting all his come on his own exposed belly. But Graves had to take his other hand to his cock to pump it much harder and faster, to get to come as soon as he could too, putting his fist at the head to catch all his cum.

He kept caressing the boy's dick for a few minutes, watching him enjoying the attention on his sensitive head until he became totally limp. Then he cleaned his hands with the tissues there were on a small table at their left and gently cleaned Credence too.

"That felt good, didn't it, Credence?" He said with a silly grin, bringing him in for a hug.

Credence couldn't help smiling at him, a beautiful dazzling smile on his rosy lips that took the man's breath away for a second.

"It felt great…"

"You won't cry then?"

The boy hid his face on his chest, feeling like an idiot.

"No…" He whispered.

"Good, we don't want to upset your boss, darling… now-"

At hearing that Credence stood up so abruptly that he almost fell face first on the floor, thankfully Mr Graves was still holding his waist and caught him on time.

"Oh, no… Mr Grindelwald…! He's going to ask why I'm taking so long…!"

"Shhh, relax, Credence. I'm paying for you to be here with me, he won't ask you anything."

He took the dressing gown from the floor and helped him put it back on, very gently, not rushing at all. "Here, this will be more than enough to make him happy…"

He produced his wallet from his pocket and took quite a bunch of dollars neatly folded and slipped it in the pocket of his robe. Credence didn't even need to count them, whatever amount it was, he didn't feel worth of it, but what worried him was that their moment together was almost gone.

"Credence, I'll probably come back tomorrow too if you're here for me… I just can't get you out of my mind, baby boy." He caressed his face tenderly, not wanting to stop touching him. "And I need you to tell me if you enjoy my touch… if you don't I can just be like any other client and make it quick for you, I don't want you to hate me."

Credence was about to cry again, how could he even think that he didn't want him to touch him? It was everything Credence could think about, everything he could ever want…

"I don't hate you...I really enjoy being with you… maybe a bit too much" He whispered trying not to end up in tears. "It scares me…"

Percival felt the sadness building between them, he wished he could just take his hand and drag him to a cab to take him home with him. And that thought scared him too, he could not let himself fall for a stripper, specially not one that was half his age...no, he was not that kind of man. And yet his actions betrayed him.

"I'll come back, Credence… but I want you to have this."

He took from the pocket of his vest a thin silver card holder, and opening it he picked a white paper card. He held Credence's gloved hand in his and placed the card in his palm.

"You can call me whenever you want, okay? whatever you need, I'll be there for you, don't be scared…"

Credence wanted to reject his card for a second, but he just couldn't, he wanted to call him right there, to tell him not to go, to tell him that he needed him, anything…

They straightened themselves up a bit and walked out of the booth, Percival bought him another cola with rum before sending him to the changing room. This time, Credence stared at him from the door until he left the club.

AN:Okay, I've got to admit that I've never been to a strip club or anything so I barely know what I learned with movies and such, so if you have complaints on that aspect I'm really sorry xd anyways next chapter will probably be up on the weekend... maybe sooner if you ask politely hahaha don't forget to leave reviews and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Credence got home that night, he found the lights of the dining room lit, and in a chair next to the staircase awaited him Mary Lou. She got up slowly at seeing him.

"Good night, Ma…" Started Credence cautiously, normally when she waited for him like that, it only meant bad news.

"It won't be a good night for you, I'm afraid." She said taking her hand from her pocket and throwing on the table the hundred dollars he'd earned the night before.

Credence went pale at the sight, he'd hidden that money at the back of his wardrobe inside an old pillowcase. She was probably looking for pornography or something after that morning incident.

"You better had a good explanation for this." Mary Lou crossed her arms and waited.

"Mr Grindelwald gave me that money… for doing some extra work…" He began, trying to make himself believe that he wasn't lying, that he deserved to keep that money.

"Don't lie to me, that man knows he can only transfer your earnings to my account, I'm in charge of this family and I manage the income!" She was shouting now. "Give me your bag!"

Credence made a mental check of what was in the bag, thankfully nothing from the club. But the woman snatched it from him before he could say anything. She poured the contents on the table and rummaged through them until she found his wallet, and inside were the hundred and eighty dollars he'd earned that night with lap dances.

"I knew it." She said, her eyes glistening with malice. "You've been stealing from Mr Grindelwald!"

"No, you don't understand, he… he gave me that money as an extra-"

"Stop lying, you little bastard! You're an ungrateful good-for-nothing sod!"

She run up to him and slapped his face. Credence could not react in any way, he was terrified, and didn't oppose her when she grasped his arm in a painful grip and dragged him down the stairs to the basement. She just threw him in there and locked the door.

Credence didn't even try to beg, he knew nothing he could say would change her mind when she was that crazy. He searched in the dark for a ragged blanket he used to sleep on when she locked him down there.

Fortunately he had put Mr Graves's card in his pants pocket and not in the bag. He wasn't thinking about calling him, but just seeing his name written on a piece of paper felt reassuring in a desperate situation like that.

That man was too perfect, Credence was having real trouble denying his feelings, he longed for him day and night.

But if only his Ma wasn't so strict he could have agreed to his offer of having lunch together someday, and maybe they could have started meeting outside the club, going on dates…

He felt his cheeks soak with hot tears. It was not fair, he was just trying to be good, he worked hard and never complained, why did he have to sleep on that dusty cold floor for something he didn't do?

He cried until falling asleep, and the next day he awoke with his mind clear and a definite idea: to run away.

It wouldn't be easy. He didn't even have the courage to say so to Mary Lou's face, so he decided to write a note. When she let him out in the morning, he went to have breakfast with the girls as always, then did the dishes and any other chore as fast as he could. He ignored the throbbing pain in his hands and just kept calm. And when Credence prepared himself for going back to the club, he just filled his bag with everything he considered important and left the note on the bed.

He tried not to think about his sisters, they wouldn't have to suffer what he was suffering yet, since they still were too young to work.

And maybe he wouldn't have to be gone for long, maybe Mary Lou would realise she'd been cruel to him and change…

Yes, running away wasn't going to be easy, but it was for the best.

· · · ·

Percival returned that night to the Cosmos club, and it really was crowded that day, being Friday and all. But he wasn't alone, Sam and some other guys from work were coming too. Apparently Friday night was the most popular, the boys were all dressed in the same outfit: black high heels, long stockings with waist garters and black thong, a red bow tie on their necks, white cuffs on their wrists, and long fluffy rabbit ears on top of their heads.

Jesus Christ, no wonder the place was so full!

He tried to look calm and composed as he scanned the club, searching for him.

Thankfully they had booked one of the VIP areas, from where they could see the stage and pole, and have a waiter just for them. So his colleagues started drinking rather fast, turning into real assholes as always.

Some of them soon started complaining that they couldn't see the dancers as closely as they wanted to, and Sam had the great idea of asking the waiter to bring one of the boys to give them a table dance. He cleared their table and went to the changing room to fetch the boy Sam had asked for.

"Sam, what the fuck?!" Protested Percival when he saw Stardust walking up the stairs to their VIP zone, wearing that very humiliating and incredibly sexy bunny costume.

"I just thought you'd be glad to see him again!"

Stardust had that same absent look on his face, he didn't smile or winked at them when he approached the table. But when he recognised Graves, he could make a feeble attempt of a smile for him.

He had performed only another table dance before that one, but had seen other dancers doing quite impressive moves on top of the glass surface of those tables. And he wanted to impress Mr Graves, so he tried to dance as he'd never danced before.

He circled it with confident steps, showing off his long legs for Graves's friends, and trying not to feel embarrassment he began to dance from them, kneeling on the table and shaking his ass just the same way other dancers did. He could feel all those eyes on him but he concentrated on Mr Graves, looking at him from time to time. And the way his serious stare penetrated him made him forget where he was, encouraging him to give more. So he started touching himself and posing in ways he'd never dared to do before, feeling himself grow hard from his own lewdness. He even crawled on all fours, arching his back and pulling the strings of his thong to tease them with taking it off.

He knew that even if all the other guys asked him for a lap dance, he would only grant that pleasure to Mr Graves.

Credence sat, with his legs wide open and touched his nipples to ,ake them stand out while the men threw money at him. And when he kneeled again exposing his buttocks, one of the guys slapped his ass pretty hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He gasped, trying not to look scared about it, but Percival just couldn't stand it anymore. He Grabbed the boy by the wrists and made him stand.

"That's enough, I'm taking him with me." He informed them, glaring at Sam for having brought Stardust in the first place.

"What the hell, man? We were having fun here with that bitch!" Said the idiot that had spanked him.

"Get another one, this one's mine" He spat back, heading for the stairs.

Fucking cocksuckers. Nobody hit his boy like that in front of him, he was going to kill fucking Sam and his dickhead friend when they were out of there.

Percival dragged Credence across the place, shoving people out of his way, and entered the first empty private booth he could find. He was furious, the way they were looking at Credence made him sick with rage.

After closing the curtains of the booth he made him turn to take a look at his ass.

"Are you hurt, Credence? Did he hurt you? I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard…"

"I'm...I'm okay, Mr Graves…" Said Credence, feeling a bit embarrassed for what had happened.

"No, Credence you are not okay, you can't let them treat you like that...and what's this?" Percival saw a dark bruise at the back of his upper arm. It was the mark that Mary Lou left when she grabbed him the night before.

"It's nothing…"

Credence flushed hard, he was so embarrassed he wanted to run out of that booth. He couldn't tell him that his own mother hit him, that other clients spanked him too and that nobody cared if he was hurt.

He tried to get away from him, but his feet hurt so much he misstepped and fell on his knees at the man's feet. Percival helped him to sit on the couch and took off his shoes.

"Here, you can rest a bit, you look tired I'm gonna bring you a drink…" Said Graves changing his tone for a more soft one.

"No, please...I'm fine…" insisted Credence holding to the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm paying for your time with me, stay here."

He walked out of the booth to the bar and ordered two Red Bull cans, then he returned as fast as he could, fearing Credence might have run off. But there he was, looking downcast and caressing his right ankle. In all, with his bunny costume and that innocent face he was too beautiful to ignore, but Graves didn't want to treat him like the rest of the jerks that went to that place.

"Drink this, and let me help you with that." Percival sat next to him and gave him one of the cans, then he gently took the boy's foot and brought it up on his lap, to massage him carefully.

"No, please don't… I'm so embarrassed already, please stop." Credence tried to pull his foot away, but Graves didn't let him.

"I touched your cock yesterday and now you won't let me give you a foot massage? Don't be ridiculous, and drink that, you've still got night ahead…"

The boy couldn't understand why he was doing all that for him, it felt wrong. And he was so very tired after the shit night he had at home, that he felt himself giving up, his eyes filled with tears again.

"W-why do you care so much…?" He said softly trying to hide his face behind the red bull can. "You only c-come to see me d-dance… I should be dancing for you…"

He started crying in front of him once more, but he couldn't stop himself anymore, he'd been holding it all in the whole day. He didn't even know what to do, were he was gonna sleep that night.

"I don't know why, I just care about you, Credence… I wanted to see you dance at first yes, and you were just so different from the rest of guys, that's why I wanted to meet you outside, to get to know you." Said Percival, still massaging his foot, he gave a soft chuckle. "You know? Normally when I give my number to someone, they always call right away… why didn't you call me? Do you have a boyfriend, Credence?"

The boy managed to stop crying barely enough to look up at him, but he still couldn't speak, so he just shook his head.

"Then, is it because you don't like me? Don't you want to meet me too?" Percival had never had to ask that kind of questions before. He took his other foot and massaged it too.

"I do… I do like you, Mr Graves…" answered Credence between sobs. "I just couldn't."

"You couldn't? But, you can now?" Insisted Graves.

"I… I don't know yet… it's difficult…"

They kept silent for a while, Credence opened the can and took long gulps, he was thirstier than he had thought. He stared at Mr Graves longingly, he was the first person that ever cared for him. But he didn't want to meet with him with his ragged shoes and not even having a home to go to for a shower… he didn't even know what to say to Grindelwald yet.

"I like you, kid...I wish you would tell why is it so difficult."

Percival looked at him sincerely, he had a funny feeling something was not right with that boy, he had that look in his eyes that hid and showed so much at the same time, he was not superficial.

"If the money is an issue I can help you out, instead of paying your boss for being here with you, so think about it, okay?

Credence looked intently at him, assessing him, and a terrifying thought came to his mind.

"You mean… are you talking... about sex?" He couldn't help blushing when he said that word. He remembered that Grindelwald warned him on his first week as a dancer never to have sex with the clients in the booths, it was not legal to offer sexual services, not even blowjobs. Credence couldn't believe that people could ask those things from a complete stranger and in a semi public place, but then he heard a couple of times other dancers implying that they'd been offered nice amounts for doing extra work outside the club.

Percival immediately shook his head, the boy had said it as if fearing he would be offered as sacrifice on a satanic ritual. He was probably a virgin then, but what kind of virgin worked at a stripper club? Something was not right.

"No, no...listen I would never touch you or do anything if you don't want me to, I was just offering some financial help if you needed it… I know sometimes people has to work in places they don't like because they need the money."

Credence didn't want to believe what he said, if he had learnt something in his life, it was that nothing would ever be free. He didn't really know that man, nor why was he offering his help, but he had no one else to trust. And he was going to need the money if he wanted to live on his own. But he was not a whore, at least not yet.

"No, no one ever gives things for free… I can't accept your help, and I can't let you pay tonight just for talking and lying around." He put his feet down and stood before him. "Do you want me to dance, Mr Graves?"

Percival stared at him, impressed by his determination.

"No, but I want you to tell me the truth." He held his gloved hand in his, Credence feared he would ask him about his hands for a moment. "Do you really like me?"

The boy blushed, but didn't look away.

"I do, I really do…"

And Graves believed him.

"Then I'm going to ask for something else, but don't do it unless you want to, okay?"

Credence awaited, his heart racing with anticipation.

"Kiss me." Said Percival, looking up at him very seriously.

Credence held his breath. Kissing was also forbidden in the club, although touching the private parts of the dancers was too and Mr Graves did it anyway. But he did so incredibly gently, and kindly, and he had always asked if Credence liked what he did to him, with such soft tones and manners, slowly making him want to be touched...

He stepped closer, standing between his knees, looking him straight in the eyes and bent slightly to bring his lips close to his. And the man stayed there, waiting for him to give it instead of taking it from him. Credence held to his neck softly and kissed him so very lightly that none of them dared to breathe just yet, fearing they could break apart.

Credence had only kissed once before, but it had been so long ago that he almost didn't remember. He felt clumsy when he opened his mouth for him, caressing his lips slowly with his. And Percival was still so shocked that something like that could be happening between them that he was afraid to lead, not wanting to scare him.

But soon both of them started melting with each other, their tongues dancing together in sweet rhythm, making them forget where they were. It was the most gentle and soft kiss none of them had ever had, Credence stopped every few small kisses to look him in the eyes and dived in for his mouth again, unable to believe that he was sharing something so intimate with him. The flavor of his tongue, the scent of his breath and the warmth of his skin were everything he'd imagined it would be and more, and he allowed himself to run his shaky fingers through his hair at last, bringing his whole body closer.

"Credence…" Whispered Percival in a small pause, before starting licking him again, sucking on his lower lip.

He brought one of his slender legs up to make him sit on his lap, and soon the boy accommodated himself on top of him, desperately aroused already. Percival was trying not to touch him much, it was so hard to resist him when he was dressed like that, and if they went on kissing so sweetly, he would be unable to stop himself.

"Credence...that's..that's enough, baby…" He said holding his face gently and making him stop.

"Don't you...like it?" Asked the boy with a confused look on his face, almost hurt.

"Of course I do, I just don't want to get carried away like this, not tonight…"

He caressed his cheek lovingly and looked deep in his eyes, there was so much he wanted to say to him.

"why…? What's going to happen tonight?" Asked Credence not understanding what he meant.

"Nothing, you've already given me what I wanted, Credence… I think it's almost time now, if we stay here much longer your boss is not gonna like it. Here, take this." He took his wallet and handed Credence a nice bunch of dollars, neatly folded like always.

Credence wanted to reject them, but he just couldn't, he needed the money more than ever. That's why he'd been trying to dance like the other boys that night, to make as much money as he could to get a place to sleep in. But he'd done nothing to deserve Mr. Graves's money that night.

Few minutes passed in silence, and they just looked at each other. It was almost over.

"Take this other red bull, you'll need it to put up with these shoes…" Percival bent and took the high heels from the floor, carefully holding Credence's feet to put them on back again. "You've got my number… please call me if you can, baby, I'll make it worth I promise…"

He kissed his lips very lightly, barely giving him a small reminder. And Credence was about to cry again. He wanted to tell him that he would call him that same night, that they could have a date together, that he didn't want him to go…

But Percival left the booth, looking back at him for a second before turning around and marching out of the club.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shit, shit, shit… he was crying hard now, he had to hide somewhere.

Credence ran to the changing room and into the small toilet, locking himself inside. There he covered his mouth to muffle the noise and weeped desperately. They'd just kissed, it had been the most perfect kiss in the world and he couldn't tell him that he would call him… Credence didn't even know if he could ever get the courage to call him, what would he say to him? They didn't have anything in common, and Mr Graves would probably not like to see him wearing normal clothes instead of those sexy costumes… no, they were not meant to meet out of the club.

He heard one of the dancers coming to the changing room looking for him and Credence had to wash his face and get back to work, pretending he was perfectly fine. It was time for his dance with Moonlight on the pole and he had to do it better than ever to get as much money as he could.

The night was proving to be one of the busiest he'd ever seen, or maybe he just felt so much more tired than other times. He gulped down the other red bull after the show, and had to go to a private booth to give another lapdance, and after that a third one, and a fourth one too. He just closed his eyes and remembered the way Mr Graves's stare had followed his long legs fascinated and wished he could have had his hands slipping under his garter belt to feel how his soft abs tightened while he danced for him.

When the Cosmos finally closed it's doors he was exhausted and took his time changing his clothes. He had been thinking about asking Mr Grindelwald to stop giving all his wage to Mary Lou, since he wanted to live on his own now. Maybe if he had enough cash to buy new clothes and look decent, he could try and call Mr Graves to meet someday. So Credence waited until all the other workers left to go to Grindelwald's office.

"Aren't you heading home yet, Credence? I thought I already gave you your fifty percent from today, nice job, by the way…" He commented, not looking up from all his money neatly piled, ready to be locked on the safe.

"Yes, you did, Mr Grindelwald, thank you, sir…" Said Credence respectfully as he closed the door behind himself.

"Good, good… listen, Credence, I wanted to have a word in private with you, come here, boy." The man looked up at him at last, signalling him to go sit on the couch while he himself took seat on it.

Credence hesitated for a second, but his feet took him there anyway.

"I've noticed that there's a certain gentleman that's been coming every day this week just to see you, and that he usually pays good money for your lap dances… I wanted to make sure that those were just innocent dances and nothing more, do you understand me, boy?"

Grindelwald closed the distance between them on the couch and put a hand on his knee.

"I do, sir… they were just dances, he barely touched me…" Credence felt his cheeks burning.

"Exactly, just some touching won't hurt nobody right? But say, what if he came tomorrow too, and asked if you could do some special services for him…? Well, that can be arranged too, darling, since you seem to like him and he looks like a very nice man…" Grindelwad put on his most mellow tone while his hand started roaming up and down his thigh, making Credence stiffen a bit. "You just have to tell him that both of you could share a magical night together for only five hundred dollars, and I know he would probably be delighted to take you to a nice hotel from around here…"

Credence, couldn't believe what he was hearing, his heart raced inside his chest. And Grindelwald's hand was now caressing his belly now, very lightly, while he passed his other arm behind his head to hold him closer.

"Now, I also know that all of this might sound a bit scary at first, especially since you seem to have so very little experience with men. But I'm here to help you, Credence… I can teach you everything I know and you could start making some real money."

The way he looked into his eyes, and his suave speech were making Credence feel dizzy. He wanted to run away from there, but his body felt so heavy and tired that he was unable to move even a finger.

"Just relax, my boy… we can begin very gently, like this, right?"

Grindelwald's pale hand pulled Credence's dark shirt up to reveal his chest, and he fondled his left nipple with his long fingers.

The boy wanted to protest but he then felt his hot breath filling his mouth and he pulled away in time to avoid his kiss. Grindelwald's mouth then slid down his jaw and along his neck, sucking hard on his sensitive skin.

"Please stop… I don't think I want to do this… Mr Grindelwald…" whispered Credence, trying to get away from him.

"It's okay, you're gonna like it, dear… we both like men, you don't need to hide your feelings."

Now he bent down to lick his pecs, playing around his tits with his wet tongue. His hand went down to his belt and when he was about to unfasten it Credence jerked violently under him, suddenly aware of what was coming next. The man then gripped his hair to make him stay put while he opened his pants and pulled his underwear down to grab his soft cock.

"No...no, please…!"

Credence started crying from pain and fear. He brought his hands to the fist that held his hair to try and break free but he was so weak against him, that he could just stay there and watch how he stroked his member to make it hard.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way, kid…" Muttered Grindelwald in his ear dangerously, then he let go of his flaccid dick and slapped his face incredibly hard.

Credence felt the room spin from the blow, his mouth started filling with blood from his nose, and he barely noticed when Grindelwald shoved him face down to the floor.

No, no… that couldn't be happening…

His black jeans were ripped down roughly, he felt a furious slap on his ass and then the hot and disgusting sensation of the man's spit running down his crease.

He was about to be raped..no one could help him out of it…

But then he remembered Mr Graves's words: "you can't let them treat you like this"

No, he was the owner of his body, they couldn't use him like a toy.

He was going to have to save himself.

"I SAID NO…!" He shouted then, and feeling Grindelwald's face close enough, he hit him with his elbow, breaking his nose with a loud crack.

The man backed away whimpering in pain and Credence used that time to put his pants back on and run for the door, but he didn't make it. Grindelwald held him by the shirt and pulled hard, making him fall to the floor with a kick to his ankle.

"FUCKING BITCH, YOU'RE GOING NOWHERE…!"

He started kicking him and punching him so hard that Credence thought he wouldn't make it out of that place alive. The man was stepping on him with his expensive Italian shoes and kept shouting at him, spitting blood all around.

Credence tried to protect his face but the moment he saw an opening he punched back at his broken nose, knowing that the pain would blind him momentarily. And then he kicked him off, running as fast as he could, he snatched his bag from the floor next to the door and stormed out of there.

Fearing Grindelwald could be following him, Credence run to a nearby alleyway and hid behind some garbage cans at the back. He was hurting so much that he doubted he could ever move out of his hide out.

He couldn't call the police, they would take him to a hospital and then to Mary Lou's home, where she would beat him for having run away. Calling Chastity would be almost the same and he didn't want to worry his sisters… there was no one who cared for him, he had no more family, no friends…

With trembling hands he managed to pull out of his pocket the white paper card with Mr Graves's number written on it. He didn't want to have to call him in that kind of situation but what choice did he have? The man had said that he could help him, and Credence needed help more than ever in his life.

He dialed the numbers on his phone, one by one, breathing deeply to try and stop crying.

"Hello?"

It was his voice on the other side. Credence felt such rush of grief at hearing him that he accidentally let out a sob.

"Credence...is that you?" Said Mr Graves, suspecting something. "Are you okay…?"

Credence's voice broke and he could barely speak.

"Help me…" He said in a soft whisper. "P-please… help m-me…"

"Credence, it's okay, I'm coming for you...but you've got to tell me where you are."

Mr Graves's voice sounded worried and urgent.

"I'm...I'm in an alley... b-behind the club...I t-think...I'm not sure…" He sobbed hard.

"Okay, I'm coming Credence, just stay where you are, I'll be there in five minutes... don't move, I'm coming…"

Credence nodded silently, unable to say anything else, trying to breath normally again.

He could hear Percival driving fast on the other side of the phone.

"I told you you could call me if you needed anything, and I'll do whatever I can to help you, just wait for me and don't close your eyes, okay? Are you hurt, Credence?" He just kept talking to help him calm down.

"I think so…"

The boy was feeling so much better knowing that somebody cared, he could be laying there listening to his voice forever.

But soon enough Percival's car came to a halt at the entrance of the alley with a piercing screech and the front door banged open. He run to the back wall where the boy had curled up clutching tightly to his phone.

"Credence... Jesus Christ, what happened to you?" His voice was a bit shaken, but he bent and held the boy with very strong arms, pulling him up from the floor as if he weighed nothing.

"I'm so s-sorry… I didn't know what to do... Mr Graves…" Credence started crying again now that he could hold safely to his shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay, my boy...I'm here for you…" He walked with some difficulty back to his car and opened the front door to seat him comfortably, fastening his belt and reclining the backrest. "I'm taking you to the nearest hospital."

At hearing that, Credence gripped his wrist impossibly hard, his eyes wide in terror.

"No! Please don't! Please…!"

Percival embraced him reassuringly.

"Alright, alright...calm down, Credence, I won't take you to a hospital if you don't want to, okay? You can sleep at my place tonight, how's that?" He offered with a gentle smile, and taking a tissue from the glove compartment, he cleaned his face delicately.

Credence hesitated, but ended up nodding silently, a bit more relaxed.

Percival closed his door and sat on the driver's side to head back home, not as fast now that the boy was safe in his hands. He glanced at him from time to time, he had multiple injuries, and he constantly grimaced in pain.

"Hold on, Credence… we'll be there soon." He said.

With his phone he started calling someone, Credence was afraid it would be the police, but when they answered it didn't sound like it. It was more like some young British guy, slightly amused.

"Hey, Graves... if this is another drunk call I won't-"

"Will you shut up and listen? I need you to come over, now." Said Percival putting on his boss tone.

"What? Why… are you okay?" The voice sounded worried now.

"You just come over, and bring your equipment."

"Alright...see you in ten."

"Thanks, Newt."

He hung up and looked at Credence, changing his tone for a softer one.

"He's a doctor, I want him to take a look at you, Credence...he won't say anything, don't worry, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Credence didn't even try to say that he was fine, he hurt too much to know that he wouldn't fool him. If it wasn't for that sharp pain he could have thought it was all a twisted nightmare. He had almost been raped and received the worst beating of his life. And now he was heading to the apartment of the most perfect man on earth, in no condition to even walk or do anything on his own. And he would sooner or later ask what had happened to him. What was Credence going to say? He couldn't explain the miserable situation he was in… Mr Graves wouldn't want to be near him ever again…

And he started crying once more, wishing with all his heart he could just wake up. Wake up to find that he was like any normal kid, with friends and a normal family…

"Shhh, don't cry, my boy...we're already here, everything will be okay…"

Percival parked his fancy car inside the parking of the building and came in a hurry to his side to help him up. Credence tried walking on his own, holding to his shoulders. They stepped on the elevator and went all the way up in silence. The man just couldn't believe the state that boy was in, under the white lights of the elevator his wounds looked so much worse. When he told him to call him if he needed anything he obviously hadn't thought of that possibility, but since Credence worked at a club and probably went home alone at night, it didn't seem all that impossible, actually. What he meant was that he wished they didn't have to meet under those horrible circumstances.

He opened the door to his apartment and led the boy all the way straight to the bedroom, where he made him lay on the bed. He carefully took his shoes off and stretched his legs on the mattress.

He was about to go get him some water when the bell rang.

"That's my friend… I'll be right back Credence."

The boy nodded feebly and Percival left the room. When he opened the door for his friend he couldn't even smile at him.

"Thanks for coming so fast Newt, please, I need you to check someone to see if he needs to go the hospital, but don't ask questions, he's very shy." Said Percival in a low voice before leading him to the room.

"You're scaring me, Percy, I've never seen you this worried before…"

They walked in on the room, not talking anymore.

"Credence, this is Newt, he's a doctor… don't be afraid, okay?" Introduced him Graves, speaking softly.

"Hello, Credence… I just want to see if you're alright… may I?"

Newt made a gesture towards the bed and seeing the boy nod, he sat next to him, bringing his briefcase to his lap to open it and retrieve a pair of scissors.

Credence didn't even had the strength to gasp in surprise when the young man started cutting his tee open to reveal his chest. Graves held his breath at the sight of his lean and beautiful body full of bruises and marks.

Newt said nothing, but began feeling his chest with both hands to try and see if there was anything broken. Credence couldn't help hissing a bit in pain, but he could stand it.

"Okay, vital organs seem fine, nothing broken or out of place… can I take your pants off too?"

The boy blushed but nodded again. This time he didn't use the scissors and with Percival's help they took his pants off very carefully. He had some bruises too but nothing big, and one of his ankles was a bit swollen but after touching it a bit Newt declared that it just needed ice.

He took a tiny white light that he used to see the response of his eyes and the interior of his mouth. Then he touched his nose with delicate fingers, concluding that it wasn't broken either. And took quite some time feeling his head to see if he had bumps or any head trauma.

"Well you are much better than it looked at first sight, let me check your arms, that hand looks pretty bad…"

He suggested some ice for his swollen elbow aswell, and had to splint his other hand with lots of bandages to help him heal a couple of broken fingers. In all, Newt seemed like a cheerful and kind guy, he touched Credence very delicately so as not to hurt him more than what was necessary.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to sit straight for a moment, here let me help you Credence…"

Newt held him by the shoulders and made him lean forward to take a look at his back, running his hand up and down his vertebrae asking if he hurt anywhere. Credence just flinched when he touched a couple of bruises he had there too, but in all didn't had anything serious. After some more general questions Newt smiled and thanked him for his patience.

"You are a strong bloke, Credence, everything seems fine you won't need to go to the hospital at all… I'm just going to give you some pills to sleep better this first night and painkillers to help you on your recovery." He rummaged through his things, pulling out a couple of small bottles of pills and then a different one, with a creamy content. "And I'm sure our dear Percival here, would be kind enough to help you rub this balm on your bruises to make them recede faster…"

He threw a complicit smirk in Graves's direction, leaving all the medicines on the night table.

"Now there's no more reason for me to be here, my work's done. Let me know if you feel any sharp or unusual pain or if the pills do not help, alright, Credence? And rest as much as you can, use the master bed, don't let that egoistic grump make you sleep on the guest's bed, it's awfully bumpy…"

At that comment, Credence couldn't help smiling feebly, looking at Percival, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Right, thanks for your visit, doctor... unfortunately I can only pay you with my eternal gratitude."

"You bloody selfish maggot...why don't you share some of that expensive scotch you have in that cabinet over there…?"

Percival led Newt out of the room and to the door.

"Really, thank you for coming this late, I'll write you a check…" whispered Graves when they were out of Credence's hearing reach.

"You know that's not necessary, and if you need me to write an injury report just say so, I understand those injuries were not caused by accident…" Newt looked at him seriously now, the state of the boy had really shocked him.

"That'll be very useful yes, he still hasn't told me what happened exactly and he doesn't want to go the police or anything, that was why I called you. But he's a nice kid, I'm gonna try to help him out."

Newt looked at him for few seconds, then he reached up to his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"I always liked that part of you, you're a good guy, Percival. Take good care of him."

"I will."

Newt walked out and Graves returned to the bedroom with a glass of water for his boy. He was almost asleep so he hurried to feed him his pills before he dozed off for good.

"Thank you… Mr Graves…" whispered Credence.

The man leant over him very slowly and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Thank you, Credence, for calling me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, Percival just couldn't sleep at all, it was already quite late when Newt left and Credence closed his eyes, but he wasn't sleepy. He laid on the bed next to him, watching his chest moving up and down in paced breathing, fast asleep. He seemed calm now, but Percival couldn't stop thinking about how terrified he'd looked when he said that he'd take him to a hospital. Was he afraid of doctors or hospital environments? He had been relaxed enough in Newt's presence, no, it had to be something else.

"Baby boy, what happened to you…?" Whispered Percival bringing his hand to his hair, sliding his fingers through his black locks.

He went to the bathroom and brought a cloth dampened with warm water to clean his face. With utmost care he started wiping the dry blood from his nose, lips and chin, and put some balm on his blackened eye. Since the sleeping pills were already affecting him, the boy did not wake up while Percival applied balm on the bruises of his torso and legs too. But he didn't dare turn him over to put it on his back.

Seeing his beautiful body in that state was too much for him, he left the salve on the night stand again and locked himself in the bathroom.

It had been years since the last time he'd cried.

He could not understand why someone would want to hurt a sweet boy like Credence, who was so innocent and young... and yet he had to work at that place, where he didn't belong…

Percival could not stay out of this now, he was gonna have to do something, he was going to help him out in every way he could.

Credence deserved a better life and he could give it to him.

· · · · ·

In the morning, Credence awoke with the warm light of the sun on his face, a blissful second where he didn't feel or remembered anything. Then the numbing pain spread through his body, making him feel as if he'd been run over by a truck. But the memories of his fight with Grindelwald flooded his mind and he had to open his eyes to convince himself that he was safe now.

And right next to him on the bed was Mr Graves, apparently asleep, with one of his strong arms covering his eyes. Credence felt his chest swelling warmly at remembering how the man had run to help him.

Percival was not wearing the usual suits he had seen him with at the club, he had a pair of grey loose cotton pants and a black tank top that showed a generous amount of skin on his arms and chest.

Seeing him so close made Credence forget the pain for a bit.

But then Mr Graves awoke too, rising his head abruptly when he realised that Credence was awake.

"Credence… hello, how are you feeling?"

He came a bit closer to stroke his cheek gently.

"Not so good…" Answered Credence with a feeble smile.

"Yeah, that's normal." Percival smiled too and stretched his hand to take the glass of water and painkillers to offer them to him. "Here, take this."

"Thank you" Credence tried to sit to drink the pill, but he was too stiff, and his arms were so weak that Graves had to help him out.

"Easy, there… don't push yourself…" He soothed him.

He had to bring the glass up to his mouth too, because his right hand was splinted and his left arm had the elbow so swollen he could barely move it. But when he leaned back to leave the glass back on the table, Credence held his wrist with his good hand. Percival stilled and looked him in the eyes, the boy was about to cry.

"I'm… I'm so s-sorry Mr Graves...I r-really am…" He whispered with a thread of a voice. "I just didn't know w-what to do… I was so scared…"

Percival held him in a gentle hug, wiping his tears with his own hand and embracing him in his chest protectively.

"Hey, it's okay, Credence… I'm glad you thought of me when you needed help, I told you to call me whenever you wanted, my boy." He had never imagined their first meeting outside Cosmos would be like that, but Graves really wanted to get to know him better. Although he wished Credence would tell him what had happened, or why he didn't want to go to the hospital… there were many important things he needed to ask him, and he didn't know how to do it. That kid seemed so fragile he was afraid to even ask him if he had any family or friends that needed to know where he was now. He himself was afraid of the answers he could get.

"I've got...s-some money on my bag...you can have it if you want...to pay your friend…" Credence just didn't know what he would do now, he had called him in that alley because he was too afraid and hurt to think any further, but now that he was in his apartment, lying on his bed, it all felt so wrong. He couldn't stay there, he was going to have to go back home, even if it meant sleeping in the basement for the rest of the year. "I...I should go…"

He tried to sit up to leave the bed, but Percival did not let go of him, he just held him tighter.

"Oh, no, you are not leaving this bed until you're completely healed. That's final, non negotiable. And I won't take a single dollar from you, Credence, you can stay here on my account full board, which reminds me that we haven't had breakfast yet!" Graves smiled in an effort to cheer him up a bit. "So I'm gonna go to the kitchen to make something nice for both of us, but I want you to stay here okay? Promise me you won't try to get up again or I won't be able to leave"

Credence blushed hard, his stomach was rumbling from hunger and he knew the man could probably hear it.

"Come on, darling, say it...or we'll both starve to death…"

His smile was contagious, the boy just couldn't stay sad anymore, so he relaxed a bit and smiled too.

"I...I promise I won't try to get up…" he said softly.

"Good, we can have breakfast now, I'll be right back."

Percival finally let go of him, both of them instantly missed the warm contact, but he headed to the kitchen with a last glance at him from the door. Credence just couldn't believe he really was there. He didn't know that man for more than three days, and he'd just slept on his bed. What would his Ma say if she saw him now?

Mr Graves returned pretty fast, but he didn't bring any food, just ice wrapped in towels for his wounds.

"Here, I should have brought this last night but you looked so tired that I didn't want to disturb you…" He put a small towel with ice on his blackened eye, another under his elbow and the last one on his ankle. "You won't be able to move much, but it'll make you feel better."

He made sure Credence was comfortable before leaving again. And this time Credence could hear him doing things in the kitchen, frying something in a pan, using an electric Juicer, preparing plates and cutlery… when he came back he was carrying a tray with the most amazing breakfast Credence had ever seen: perfect plates of crispy bacon with eggs, a bowl with chocolate cereal and milk, freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of black coffee. Graves placed the tray next to the boy and sat cross-legged in front of it.

"It's already pretty late, so we probably won't be having any lunch… you can eat as much as you want, Credence."

Percival helped Credence sit up a bit and placed some pillows behind his back to make him sit straight. Then he brought the tray and placed it on his lap very carefully.

"Here, I suggest you start with the cereals before they became bland, but don't take long or the bacon and eggs will get cold!"

Credence thanked him and started eating right away, those cereals were so much more tasty than the ones they had at home. Mr Graves took a few sips from his coffee and began cutting the bacon and eggs in bite sizes so Credence didn't have problems when he ate them. They took their time savouring the food since neither of them knew what to say to the other. It was too an intimate scene, but they still didn't know what to ask or how to phrase the questions they had.

"I'm grateful for what you're doing to help me Mr Graves… but I would hate to ruin your day… if you had plans or things to do I can try to leave this afternoon…" Said Credence cautiously once he'd finished his plate.

Percival looked at him and thought carefully how to say what he wanted to ask without sounding too intrusive.

"I've got nothing to do for the whole weekend, I'm a very boring man, really… but if you wanted to leave so soon I could take you home with my car." He spoke with a soft friendly tone, not smiling so he wouldn't think that he wanted him to leave. Credence couldn't reply yet, he was at a loss of words, not really knowing where to go. So Percival took the risk of asking about it. "Does your family know that you're okay?"

Credence blushed and looked away, he hadn't expected that question. A few minutes passed.

"I don't live with my family." Was all Credence dared to say, and in part it was true, he was emancipated now. And by the way he said it, it became clear that he didn't want to talk much about that.

"Right, of course, I just...well then, I can take you to your apartment if you want, but I would rather have you here for a couple of days to make sure you're alright, Credence... that's if you don't mind staying with me."

Percival held his hand gently, well aware of the scars inside his palm. Credence looked at him, blushing harder.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"I live alone here, sometimes it's nice to have company."

Credence run out of reasons to reject his offer.

"Thank you, Mr Graves."

"Thank you, Credence, for staying."

And Percival smiled warmly, now he could have him all for himself, and maybe that Sunday if Credence felt better they could go have lunch somewhere nice together.

"Now, how would you like to take a long and relaxing bubble bath on my jacuzzi tub, uh?"

He did not wait for an answer and stood to go to the bathroom and begin filling the tub for him. He threw some of that nice smelling soap that made lots of bubbles and prepared an extra soft set of towel and bathrobe for later.

"Let me help you up from the bed…" Percival came to his side of the bed and placed a dressing gown over his shoulders so he wouldn't feel so exposed.

Credence wasn't entirely sure about that bath idea, but he really needed one and he couldn't bring himself to say no to that man. They walked to the bathroom together, slowly and carefully. Credence was not terribly injured but his body was very stiff from the pain of the bruises, every little move hurt, and he didn't trust his ankle to sustain all his weight yet.

He gasped in surprise when he saw how elegant Mr Graves's bathroom was, in fact all of his apartment looked incredibly fancy, but the bath smelled so nice and felt so warm that he had to hide an excited smile behind his splinted hand.

"I would like to give you some privacy here, but I can't risk having you falling or hurting yourself in any way...so you're gonna have to forgive me, Credence." Said the man bringing him to sit on the edge of the tub. Credence wanted to say that it didn't matter, but he felt embarrassed when the man brought his hands to his old and a bit faded briefs, so unlike the ones he wore at the club. Although Percival said nothing about it and pulled them down very gently.

"This is a bit different of how I imagined the first time I took your underwear off would be, but I'm enjoying it anyway…" Said Graves with a playful smile. Then he took off the dressing gown and helped him put his legs inside the water.

"Is it warm enough, dear?" He asked.

"It's perfect, thank you Mr Graves"

Credence held to his shoulders for support while he sat at the bottom.

"Okay, I don't want to bother you anymore than what's necessary, so I'll go clean the mess in the kitchen and leave you alone. Don't get the bandages of your hand wet, I'll be back soon to see how you're doing…"

Leaning down, Percival kissed his cheek, cautiously giving him time to refuse if he wanted, but Credence just closed his eyes and stood still for him. When the man left, he dived his head inside the water and rubbed his face with his good hand, being especially careful around his eye. The cheek where Grindelwald had slapped him still hurt a bit, and his elbow still couldn't move as swiftly as before, but the painkillers were doing their work and he could relax in the warm water.

The jacuzzi tub hummed gently while the bubbles massaged him underwater, and the subtle scent of the soap almost made him forget everything that happened the night before. That bathroom looked so fancy and clean… there weren't any mold or humidity stains like those they had at home. And he never had a bath before, only quick showers where he wasn't allowed to linger much and the water quickly turned cold. Mr Graves probably took his time to relax on that expensive tub, maybe he even touched himself… no, he was too handsome and perfect to do that kind of disgusting things, in fact he probably had lots of lovers to bring home and took baths with them, maybe even had sex with them in that tub…

And Credence found that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if it was with Mr Graves, he was so gentle and considerate with him, he would never force him to do anything he didn't want.

Without realising his hand had roamed down to his dick, caressing it lightly. No, it wouldn't be right to do something like that in another person's bathroom.

At that moment the door opened and Credence quickly took his hand out of the water, clutching to the edge of the tub with a blush in his face.

"Sorry, I just came to see that you stayed awake, sometimes it's easy to doze off here…" Said Percival with a smile on his lips while he kneeled beside him. He knew Credence probably had been touching himself, judging by his guilty expression. "Are you enjoying yourself? Would you like to stay a while?"

"No, I mean, I like it… but I want to get out…" Said Credence looking away a bit embarrassed.

Graves did not ask why and helped him to sit on the edge of the tub again, trying not to look at his body too much. He brought the towel and started drying him softly, taking special care on his bruises.

"I'll take you back to bed then, I want to put some balm on you, is that okay?"

Credence nodded biting his lip, he wanted to say that he could perfectly well put balm on his own, but having his incredible hands touch his skin was not something he could reject that easily.

Percival barely needed to help him to stand up, and just watched him closely as he walked back to the room wrapped in the bathrobe.

"Here, you can wear these… they're brand new." He handed him a pair of black briefs, neatly folded and Credence took them with a soft 'thank you'. He had two more sets of underwear on his bag, but he didn't want to admit that he had them because he'd just ran away from home. And it would have been a crime to wear his old worn out briefs to a bed with such fine linen sheets, freshly made for him.

Percival watched his back while the boy put on the underwear, he looked much worse on the front, but he had a big bruise blackening on his right buttock and he thought that maybe it would be best to put balm on his back first. He needed to ask him about a delicate matter and he wanted to give Credence the possibility to hide his face in the pillow, knowing that it would probably affect him. But Newt had texted him about it specifically that morning, it was important.

"Please, lay down on your chest, I want to see your back…" He said softly, closing the curtains of the room to help him relax.

The semi darkness of the room reminded both of the last moments they shared together on the private booth, and the sweet kisses they gave each other. Credence felt his whole body shivering at the memory of his warmth, and almost whimpered when he felt the man sitting on the bed right next to him.

Percival wished he could lay with him and kiss deliciously slowly again, his feelings for him hadn't changed at all, maybe just softened a bit due to his injuries. And having him sleeping on his own bed, bathing in his tub, all naked and beautiful… He tried not to think about the things he wanted to do and concentrated on those he had to do.

He grabbed the bottle of salve and opened it to scoop a generous amount with his fingers, rubbing the balm between his fingers to warm it up a bit before using it on his skin. Credence flinched a little when he felt the gentle massage on his back, his strong fingers rubbed a bit harder than he'd wished for, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him about it. He put balm on all his bruises, even on the back of his arm where his Ma had grabbed him, and when he thought he was done, Percival pulled his briefs almost all the way down to put some on the cheek where Grindelwald had hit him so hard. Credence had to lift his head and look back at him, slightly nervous that he could try to do anything else.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you, Credence...but that's it, we're done here, you can rest now…" Percival took his hands off of him and cleaned himself with a paper tissue, leaving the salve bottle back on the small night table.

"Thank you…" Whispered Credence, he thought the man would leave then, but his heart started racing when he felt him leaning over him to speak softly on his neck.

"Listen, Credence...I know it must be hard for you to talk about it with me, since we're not much close yet, but I just want to let you know that you can trust me, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you, my boy… I just want to help you, I really do." He caressed his nape gently, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. "My friend Newt and I, we won't say anything if you don't want to, but there's something important he told me to ask you…"

Credence stiffened at that, thankfully, he had his face turned to the other side so Graves couldn't see his frightened expression, he was not ready to explain what had happened.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, Credence...but we need to know if you were sexually assaulted."

Silence. None of them wanted to think about that possibility, but Credence had been trying to forget the fact that he'd almost been raped. He felt a knot building in his throat, not even the nicest bath could clean that stain from his soul, he was going to feel dirty for the rest of his life.

"I don't want you to be ashamed to say it, Credence… but if you were we would need to check you for STIs…"

"I was not." Said the boy, burying his face in the pillow.

Percival backed away from him, he felt weak and helpless. How he wished he could just hug him tight and let him cry in his chest, but Credence was clearly still too affected. He couldn't say if he was telling the truth or just trying to get him to leave. His shoulders shook slightly and Percival didn't dare touch him, if he had been attacked in that way he probably wouldn't want any kind of touch. He felt a knot building in his throat, it was affecting him too.

"I'll leave you to rest…" He said, and standing up he walked out the door, closing it behind himself.

Credence cried hard, he felt bad for being rude to him when the man had done nothing but nice things for him. But he was not ready to talk yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Credence woke up again the room was in total darkness, no light entered through the curtains so he knew it must have been night already. He felt considerably better somehow and could get up on his own. He put on the cotton dressing gown mr Graves had lent him that morning and walked slowly to the door. His ankle and his elbow still throbbed a bit, but he could move without feeling almost any pain. He opened the door and cautiously walked down the corridor.

He heard someone bustling about in the kitchen, and taking a deep breath he came to the door to take a peek. Percival was busy cooking and storing the groceries at the same time, he tasted the tomato sauce from a pan and corrected the salt and pepper of it, all while he reordered the spices to fit the new ones he'd just bought. When he turned to take from the table a couple of cereal boxes to store them too, he saw Credence's head at the door and stopped to smile at him.

"Hey, there...hope you're hungry because I'm making my grandma's famous meatball sandwich-"

Credence couldn't help closing the distance between them to give him a tight hug, hiding his face on his chest.

Percival hesitated for two seconds before holding him too.

"I'm s-sorry Mr Graves… I didn't want to be rude...y-you've been too kind to me…" sobbed Credence, shaking in his arms. "And I really w-want to tell you what happened...I'm just so scared…"

The man caressed his hair and soothed him gently.

"It's okay, darling you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to… but I worry about you, baby." He said holding his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I know… and I can't understand why do you care so much…" Credence held his stare and tried to stop crying, he hated crying in front of him.

"I care because I like you, because I look at you and I see a nice, polite and sensitive young man who just needs some help… and I want to help…" Percival kissed his forehead softly. "So don't apologize, Credence, you owe me nothing."

Credence looked at him intently, he knew he was not what he said he was, and that the man would find out how stained he really was, eventually. That might as well be their last perfect moment together, he had to make it last forever.

He stood on his tiptoes and held to his neck, bringing their lips together in an innocent kiss, a bit wet and shaky, but deliciously sweet.

Percival couldn't believe they were kissing again, and without even asking for it…

He melt in the delicious warmth of his hot lips, barely licking him, but he forced himself to stop, it was not right, that wasn't the time for kisses.

He held his face and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't do this, Credence… you don't need to do anything for me, I just want you to heal and get well. We'll have time later to get to know each other better…"

Credence bit his lips, still tasting him in his mouth. He wanted to say that he was okay, that he wasn't doing it for him. But he felt a bit intimidated by the rejection.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better already, but don't push yourself too much… would you like to watch a movie on the sofa?"

Percival stroked his cheeks for a last time and turned around to go check the meatballs.

"Sure… I'm a bit tired of laying in bed all day."

"Yeah, it can get a bit boring… maybe I can lend you some books if you want, or move the TV to the bedroom… oh, I've got some video games too!" Graves talked animatedly while he opened the buns for the sandwiches, pouring tomato sauce on them and fitting the meatballs inside.

"There's no need, I'm fine… maybe I can help clean up the kitchen, I don't want you to do all the work…"

"What? No, no, Credence, you're my guest here. You just need to relax and enjoy yourself while you can…" He placed the sandwiches in an iron tray and put it in the oven. "Hope you like the food I make, I'm a decent cook, you know?"

Credence smiled. He helped Percival store some of the groceries that were still on the counter, and couldn't help thinking that it was a bit weird for a grown man to buy Fruit Loops and chocolate milk shakes, but said nothing about it. When the sandwiches were ready, Mr Graves took the tray out of the oven and placed them on two plates, the cheese had melted nicely on top of the meatballs and it smelled amazing.

"What do you want to drink? I've got all kind of sodas you can think of…" Said Percival opening the refrigerator to grab a beer for himself. Credence came closer to see.

"Er… the grapefruit one… if it's okay."

"Sure, I don't like them, you can have as many as you want."

They went to the living room and sat on the nicest couch Credence had ever seen in his life, it almost was a crime to eat sandwiches on it. Percival gave him his plate and took the TV remote to turn it on.

"Oh, look, my nephew left the Toy Story dvd inside, have you seen it?"

Credence had his mouth full of meatballs so he had to shake his head as an answer. Now he understood why there was so much kid's food in his apartment.

"Okay, let's watch it, then… One of my favourite movies." He sat back and took a bite from his sandwich while the movie started playing. Credence's sandwich was almost gone by then, so Percival smiled satisfied. "Glad to see you liked my grandma's recipe."

"It was delicious…" Said Credence before taking the last bite and sitting back too with the soda in his hand.

"Thank you, it feels nice to cook for someone again."

They watched the movie in silence at first, but Credence soon relaxed and often laughed at the jokes, he actually laughed. It'd been years since the last time he'd laughed. And Graves enjoyed the sound of his voice way too much for his own good, taking mental note to buy more Pixar movies to watch together.

At some moment the boy had leaned against Percival, both comfortably cuddled on the couch, and he passed his arm around his shoulders, holding him closer.

Credence was too concentrated watching the movie to realise, but Percival only had eyes for him, and marvelled at the way his plush lips twitched into smiles every now and then.

He waited until the final credits appeared on the screen to get closer to him and kiss his temple softly.

"You are so beautiful…"He whispered in his ear, and knowing that he had all of his attention, he added: "I'm in love with your smile, baby boy."

Credence's smile fell a bit, his heart was hammering madly inside his chest. He realised then how close they were, how hot Percival's skin felt under his touch. He felt his face burning at the words he'd just heard. He wanted to say that he was in love with his smile too, but when he turned his face to look him in the eyes, he just couldn't talk.

Their lips met almost accidentally, and Credence started kissing him with a hunger he'd never felt before, desperately searching for his tongue. He sucked on his lips and licked him, surprised by his own confidence, biting him playfully and holding his face with shaky fingers.

Percival had not intended to get that reaction from him when he whispered in his ear, but he certainly wasn't going to reject him again.

Credence soon felt that their contact wasn't enough and scrambled clumsily to come sit on his lap, just the way he did on the booths of the club. And he didn't even care if he hurt all over, or if he couldn't run his broken fingers through his hair, he sat on top of him and grinded very slowly against his body, not letting go of his mouth for a second. The loose pants Percival wore did not let him feel his groin as much as he'd like, but he swayed his ass over it, gently making him hard.

"Credence… my baby...this is not right…" Tried to protest the man against his lips, but his hands held the boy's waist carefully, devotedly.

Graves was getting more and more aroused with the sexy movements of Credence's body over his, he could feel the shape of his hard dick on his belly, and the feeble whimpering that escaped his kisses was driving him mad.

"I need you...I want to..." Whispered Credence letting go of his mouth for a moment, his lips were wet and reddened, and his voice trembled with need when he spoke. "I want to suck your cock…"

They looked at each other for a minute, no one dared to breath. Credence could not believe how he'd managed to say that, but he really wanted to do it, and Percival could not believe what he'd heard, he must have heard wrong.

"Please…" Begged Credence with a thread of voice, his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Percival came back to reality somehow, and managed to get Credence off of his lap, making him sit on the sofa next to him.

"Listen, you're not making this any easier for me… I said I wanted to wait until you were completely healed, Credence. Don't rush it, we need to know each other a bit more first, we've got time now..."

Credence felt his eyes filling with tears, great, he was gonna cry again, why couldn't he stop crying?

"No! No, you don't know what will happen tomorrow… I need you now, I want to do it now…" He said covering his eyes, trying not to start crying.

Percival embraced him tenderly, and bringing his face closer he kissed his cheeks, his jaw, his nose, his chin...

"I need you too, but tomorrow you'll still be here with me, and the next day, and the next... You don't have to go if you don't want to, I can give you anything you want, just stay, baby, stay with me…"

That was too much for the boy, he started crying yet again, he just couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. He wanted to stay with all his heart, he really did… but he was terrified of falling in love with him, although he suspected it may be impossible not to now. what would become of him if he fell? When Mr Graves finally decided to kick him out he would rip his heart for sure, he couldn't let himself be at his mercy like that.

It was better if it all ended quickly, like Ma's beatings, the sooner they began the sooner he could start forgetting him.

"Just fuck me...isn't that what you want…? why do you care if I'm okay or not? just do it, I'm giving it to you…" He managed to say between sobs.

Percival hated how the night was turning out, and he couldn't blame it on him, he probably wasn't going to admit it but he knew Credence had been sexually assaulted, and it clearly ashamed him. He probably felt like that was the only thing men wanted from him, he had to make things right and let him know that he could be loved.

"I won't lie and say that I don't want to, Credence, but I'm not going to force you. Even if you don't want to talk about what happened last night, I know someone attacked you. And I understand if you're scared, that's why I want you to heal first, not just physically but emotionally too…" He held him tight against his chest, caressing his head. "It wasn't your fault, okay? And I care because it hurts me to see you like this, and I can't stop thinking that if I had taken you out of there before nothing would have happened…"

Credence calmed a bit, soothed by his voice and his gentle strokes. He raised his head to look at him, but Percival turned his face away, wiping his own tears with his wrist.

"Don't say that."

He held his head too, and leaned his front against Percival's temple, comforting him. When he turned his face to look at him they just started kissing again, in silence. Credence's lips were wet and salty, but he had the most soft and sweet lips in the world. Percival really meant what he'd say, he should have kidnapped him to keep him safe somehow.

"Let's go to the bed, I want to put balm on your bruises…" He whispered.

Graves helped him get up and walked him by the hand to the room. Credence couldn't help wondering if they would sleep on the same bed again, and maybe that night he could stay awake just enough to hold him tight before falling asleep.

Percival made him lay on his back and gently opened his dressing gown, revealing once more his marked body. With very careful fingers he spread the salve over his skin while Credence looked at him.

"I could do it myself if you want, I know it's not pretty to see." Said Credence, biting his lip.

"Of course you can, but I promised to take care of you… and you're always beautiful, Credence."

When he finished, percival left the bottle back on the night table.

"Since you seem to be much better than last night, I think I'm gonna give you some privacy and go to the guest's room now…"

"No! please stay… please." Credence held his wrist, looking at him pleadingly.

"Alright, alright, I'm staying, but no more kisses please, I really do need to sleep tonight."

Percival smiled and tucked in bed next to him, taking off his black top and kicking his pants off too. Credence had to hide his face behind his hand, covering the small smile that crept to his lips at seeing his body.

"I can't promise that." He whispered in his ear, right before bringing him in for a peck.

It really was too much to ask, he was offering himself almost naked for Credence. It was the first time he actually wanted to touch another man's body, he wanted it so badly it scared him.

Mr. Graves had the most perfect body he'd ever seen and it didn't bother him that he was older, he just loved all of him. It was the first time he felt confident enough to watch someone as closely. He followed with his eyes his thick torso, big arms and hands, his nice waist with a bit of a belly, and the most perfect pelvic muscles Credence could think of.

He found his good hand running up and down his abs very lightly, tracing his lines with his fingers and coming up to seize his bulky pecs, completely amazed by them.

"Credence…" Percival didn't even know what to say to make him stop, his brain was not working right at that moment and all the arguments he had given him in the couch not even twenty minutes before banished into thin air.

The way Credence looked at him all concentrated and fascinated, licking his lip oblivious to anything else, made him forget why it was so wrong.

The boy came even closer, leaning over his smooth chest, and Percival just had to slip his arm around him. Credence was playing with his right nipple now, pinching it and teasing it with his fingers, he didn't seem tired at all, probably because he'd been sleeping the whole evening. But right when he was about to ask him to stop, the boy took his lovely tongue out and lapped at his left bud, playfully licking it into hardness.

"God, baby...you really shouldn't be doing that…" He managed to say, although he wanted it to come out as a warning and instead sounded like a beg.

Credence then sat and pulled the sheet down, uncovering Graves' legs too so both of them could see how hard he was. He felt his mouth watering at the sight of Percival's bulge, he filled his white boxers much better than Credence.

"I really want to suck you…you're not forcing me." He said looking him in the eyes, very serious.

Graves sighed. Fuck, he was just a man, how was he supposed to reject him again? Even with his eye slightly blackened and his hand splinted he was still too sexy for his own good.

"We already talked about this." He said holding him tight and caressing his face. "You are not gonna suck anything tonight, darling, you need to rest and get well..."

"I can't sleep now, I'm too hard… and I like you too much… please, Mr Graves…" Credence just couldn't stop thinking about his cock, since the day he saw it he found himself wanting to taste it, to touch it. He clearly remember how nice it smelled and the sexy face Mr Graves did when he came.

Percival looked at him trying to find a way out.

"Have you ever done it before?" He asked at last.

"No… but I've seen it…"

"Right, I don't think that's the same… listen, I'm gonna do it to you tonight, so you can learn and next time you can suck me if you really want to, okay?"

Credence blushed beautifully at the offer, he hadn't even thought about that possibility, it was too intimate for him.

"Do you want to do it, Mr Graves…? I'm not as good looking as you are...I've never…"

"Credence, you are gorgeous and your body is perfect, I've wanted to do it to you from the first time I met you. Come here, let me show you…"

He helped Credence out of his underwear very carefully, watching his perfect cock stand hard under the white moonlight that entered through the curtains. He had been a bit surprised the first time he saw him perfectly shaved and smooth, but now understood that it was probably mandatory at the place he worked.

He stroked its length lightly with a finger, Credence seemed a bit nervous.

"It's okay, baby… we don't have to do it if you don't want to." He whispered, and kissed his lips lovingly.

"I do...I'm just a bit scared, but I want to learn…" Said Credence with determination. On his head he kept reminding himself that Graves was not like Grindelwald, he would never hurt him, he knew he wouldn't.

Percival just needed a look to understand him perfectly, and laying back with his head rested against some pillows, he invited him to sit on his chest. The boy doubted for a moment, not wanting to crush him with his weight, but he liked the idea of being on top of him, he felt more in control of the situation.

Mr Graves held his hips gently while he accommodated himself on his broad chest, with his knees at both sides of his neck.

"That's it, darling… are you comfortable? You can get down whenever you want okay?"

Credence nodded, but his nerves were starting to ease rather quickly now that he could see the man's handsome face between his legs.

"You've got a very pretty cock…" Said Percival holding his member against his cheek, and looking up at Credence he asked: "May I kiss it?"

He brushed it over his handsome face without breaking eye contact, waiting for him no nod, and when Credence did, he then kissed his cockhead very sweetly. His lips weren't much wet yet, and the soft stubble of his jaw tickled him a bit, but the sight was just too perfect to resist. Percival traced his flesh with delicious kisses, and when he couldn't wait any longer, he opened his mouth and licked him all around the tip, slowly sliding his foreskin down with his fist to lick further down.

Credence could not believe how good that felt, or how sexy Mr Graves looked with a dick on his face. He watched intently every single lap he gave him, every little kiss, and a loud moan escaped his mouth the moment he sucked his head in.

"Oh… oh, God… that's just...God…" He whispered amazed.

Graves's tongue kept licking him inside his mouth, he had just swallowed his head and sucked on it delicately, not wanting to scare the boy. He looked at him all the time to see his reactions, and little by little he started moving his head to get him deeper each time. Percival loved seeing him whimpering like that, all flustered and shaky, his good hand clutching tightly to the headboard, but he seemed to be on edge already.

"I… I think I'm gonna…I can't…" Was all Credence managed to say before starting cumming.

Percival swallowed him as deep as he could and sucked hard to take his come at the back of his throat. He even had to hold his hips to make him stay inside while he moaned and shivered with the orgasm.

When Credence opened his eyes again, he saw Percival slowly taking his cock out of his mouth and licking his lips and chin. He smiled at him and Credence just had to get off of him to bent and kiss him hungrily, he did not care that he tasted different.

"Did you like that, baby boy?" Asked Graves, sitting up.

"I did… it was too good, so good I couldn't last much…" Credence felt his heart beating incredibly fast, he was going to treasure that memory for the rest of his life. But he still wanted more, their first day together had been so perfect he could not just let it end, he wanted to make it last forever. "I want to do it to you, Mr Graves… I want to make you feel good too…"

Percival smiled at him, he really wished the boy had lasted a bit longer, he'd always loved sucking cock like that. Although he was going to have to teach him to move his hips right to fuck his mouth like he wanted.

"Credence, we'll have time to do anything you want tomorrow… I really need to sleep now" He laid back and brought Credence to lay under his arm, holding him protectively and covering them both with the sheets again. They kissed for a last time and looked at each other in the eyes. "Will you stay with me tomorrow too? I know you have your own life and things to do and all… but I really love having you here, Credence."

The boy looked at him and had to bit his lip to stop himself from kissing him to no end, he would agree to anything he asked him right there.

"I'll stay." He whispered hiding his face in his skin, breathing in his scent as if he feared the man was just part of a dream.

And as the afterglow started fading away, he knew that he had inevitably fallen for Percival Graves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Percival awoke that Sunday morning he found himself entangled with another human being on his bed, and for a moment tried to remember if he'd gone out with Sam the night before. But as soon as the memory of Credence's face struck his mind he cursed himself.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck...

He knew Credence had been attacked by one of the jerks that went to the Cosmos, he probably could have even been raped! And after promising that he would help him heal without second intentions, he just had to go and suck him off on his own bed. Percival felt like a piece of shit, he was not worthy of that perfect baby… He turned his face to see him, and the sight of his innocent face sleeping next to him almost made him cry.

The boy looked so handsome even with his mouth slightly open and dripping drool on his chin, he sometimes seemed to be just a child, and then he talked with his adult voice and stared at Percival so deeply, and it was impossible not to desire him.

His good hand rested on the pillow and under the morning light Percival could see the scars of his palm. He remembered clearly the moment Newt was putting bandages on his broken hand, and when he saw the marks of his skin he looked at him with that kind of look he used to give him when he wanted to warn him about something. Yes, Percival already knew about his hands… whether those wounds were self inflicted or not he did not care, he would make sure that Credence stopped suffering for good. Even if he had to lock him in his apartment to take care of him, to make him see how happy he could be by his side.

He could not stand watching him much longer, he didn't want to cry in front of him. So he stood as carefully as he could and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

· · · · ·

When Credence woke up, he searched with his hand for Mr Graves's skin, and he had to open his eyes at discovering that he was alone in his bed. But he kept calm when he heard his footsteps approaching from the hall.

He sat a bit more straight the moment Percival opened the door.

"Good morning, sunshine… hope you're hungry because I've just made this kickass pancake tower for you…" He announced happily with a tray of food on his hands as he came around the bed to Credence's side.

Credence had to laugh at that, he was kind of hungry but doubted he could eat all those pancakes piled up in such a tower. He moved a bit to the left to make room for him and the tray. But when Percival came just a bit closer, Credence pulled him by the neck of his tee and kissed his mouth hungrily.

"Alright, alright…!" Laughed the man between small kisses and caressing his head. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling so much better already, my beautiful boy."

He sat next to him on the bed and embraced him playfully, God, it felt so good to see him smile like that… Percival wished he could have brought him home long before, he was crazy for him already. He'd made up his mind while making the pancakes: he would ask him to go on a date that same night.

Credence thanked him for the breakfast and they began eating the pancakes together, Percival cut pieces for Credence since he couldn't hold the knife with his injured hand yet. He'd also served two glasses of orange juice for them both.

Percival wanted to ask him, but he inexplicably feared that the boy would say no, after all he still had a splinted hand and his eye still looked kind of yellow. So he opted to wait and see how the day went on.

"Hey, would you like me to prepare you a bath like yesterday? You can take your time and relax there for as long as you want, I can even lend you a book or something if you want." He offered with a shy smile instead.

Credence felt himself blushing at the prospect, and taking a bold step he answered:

"Sure, but only if you get in the tub with me."

Percival stared at him, surprised by his daring attitude and easy smile, so different from the shy flirting he gave him in the club booth during their encounters. Perhaps he really did have a chance with him.

"Okay, if you promise not to touch me like last night..." He asked in return with a smile.

"You know I can't promise that Mr Graves." Credence grinned, and putting on the dressing gown he'd wore the day before, he stood from the bed and dragged the man to the bathroom by the hand.

Percival could barely believe that that was the same kid who'd seemed so sad and hurt the day before. Sure he looked pained sometimes and blushed a bit embarrassed whenever he held him by the waist and whispered compliments in his ear, but the way he looked at him was so different, almost as if something changed inside him that night.

Now Credence leaned in his embrace and returned his words with small kisses and sweet smiles, making Percival melt with delight.

He opened the faucet of the tub to let the water run, checking the temperature with his fingers. Through a small glass window entered some sunshine and since the jacuzzi was at the further corner of the room only some rays of light reached it, reflecting beautifully in the surface of the water. With the steam of the hot water the place looked so very intimate and romantic, making it all too easy to fall in a state of daze.

Credence came closer to him to take off his t-shirt with shaky fingers, he even let of a nervous giggle before pulling his trousers down to take them off too. Percival sat on the border of the tub and allowed him to sit on one of his knees.

"I envy you, Mr Graves...you are so strong…" whispered Credence running his hands along the curve of the muscles of his shoulders, traveling down his arms slowly. "I look like a kid next to you."

Graves had to bite his blushing cheek playfully, he loved the soft texture of his skin.

"You're still so young, Credence, I bet I'm twice you age, how old are you?"

"Nineteen…"

The boy looked him in the eyes, rubbing their noses together while he stole small kisses from his lips.

"Well, then I'm a bit more than twice your age, baby… but when I was young I wasn't this strong either." Percival enjoyed the way Credence looked at him and cupped his pecs in his slender hands, amazed by their size. He even squeezed them lightly and played with his thumbs over the hardening buds of his dark nipples.

"Maybe, but I bet you weren't as skinny as I am." Credence lowered his hands a bit more to hold his waist in a loose embrace, enjoying the shape of his abs and the slight curve of his belly. Percival couldn't help blushing a bit too.

"Okay I admit I used to eat a bit too much, but you can't imagine the things my grandma cooked for me…"

"Like last night's sandwiches?"

"Yeah, but much better and all kind of delicious stuff…"

Credence laughed at seeing his nostalgic face, so full of bliss as if he was recalling the flavour of his favourite dish right there in the bathroom while they waited for the tub to fill up.

Graves kissed him playfully and when the water reached past half of the jacuzzi depth, he helped the boy take off his dressing gown to get in. They both sat comfortably at the bottom, and it was spacious enough so they could lean back and stretch their legs.

"Careful with your hand, here let me help you…" Percival wrapped his broken hand in a towel so he would remember to keep it outside, and with very gentle movements he splashed water on his hair and face.

Credence was well aware that they were both completely naked, and the slippery brush of skin on skin was starting to arouse him. He observed the way Graves washed him delicately with a natural sponge full of soap and enjoyed a bit too much the soft massage he gave him when putting shampoo on his hair. Every product he used smelled wonderfully and he became oversensitive under his touch, specially when Percival's hand slipped between his legs to clean his private parts.

"Oh… M-mr Graves…" He stuttered with a nervous laugh.

Both of them could see his cock hardening and surfacing out of the water now, the head shining all wet and red.

Percival had been trying not to touch him since he came to his apartment, he really had, but seeing that the boy longed for him so much made it impossible to resist him. After all how bad could it be? Credence wanted him, Percival was crazy for him, nothing could go wrong. Even if the boy was so innocent, he could just teach him nice and slow, letting him set the pace and making him want more…

"I love it when you get this hard with so little touching, Credence… like the first night we met… you came so fast… and you looked so pretty." He whispered in his ear. The boy was leaning against him now, both laying in sweet embrace. Percival left the sponge aside and wrapped him with his strong arms, and very carefully he started tracing lines up and down Credence's dick with his finger. "I've been dreaming day and night about you, about us together like this…"

Credence looked him in the eyes to see if he was really saying those gentle words, fearing he might be imagining it all… He could feel his head spinning slightly, a dizzy tickling swarming in his belly as he opened his mouth to bring it closer to his lips, offering himself. And Percival licked him very softly at first, still whispering to him.

"I wish you'd stay with me, baby boy… we could spend the hours together like this, I'd cook for you everyday, whatever you want… and you'd sleep so well in my arms at night… right after a nice bath just like this one."

His voice and the occasional sound of the rippling of the water were making Credence relax a bit too much. That beautiful prospect seemed so nice, how could he ever refuse? But a life so perfect could not be real, there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Why me...? You...you could have anyone you liked, Mr Graves…" He asked softly.

"Why not you, Credence? I think I told you that I liked you…" Percival brought one of his hands to his face to hold his cheek. "And I don't just like you anymore, I adore you, I crave you… I need you…"

Credence breathed hard, his heart was deafening him and surely Graves could hear it too.

"You mean...do you want me to be your lover…?"

Percival had to smile at that.

"We don't have to say it yet, but I'd like you to go out with me if you want, Credence… if you'd want to give me that chance."

The boy couldn't help looking away at that, he felt his face burning and tears prickling in his eyes. Mr Graves was asking him out for real, it was the first time someone asked him out in his whole life.

"I'd love to, Mr Graves… I'm s-sorry if I c-cry… It's just that no one has e-ever been so nice to me before…" Credence wiped off his tears with his good hand while trying to stop himself from crying.

"It's alright to be sensitive, Credence, that's one of the things I like from you, don't ever be ashamed of your feelings. If you want to cry, do it… if you want to laugh, if you want a kiss, if you want me to hold you..."

Percival kissed him once more, licking his tongue and drinking from his mouth. His hand roamed back to his cock to caress it softly, just with a finger like before, giving him time to reject it if he wanted. But Credence started getting too aroused too quickly, he moaned between kisses, biting Percival's lip and licking his chin. And the man just had to stop for a moment to bring him between his legs, making him sit against his chest and holding him from behind.

Credence leaned back, letting his head fall against his shoulder and relaxing in his arms. He could feel his hardening member in the small of his back, the soft head rubbed gently against his skin and Credence wished he could sit on it to let it grind against his buttocks just like he had done during his lap dances. But he wanted it to be real, to feel the warmth of his skin on his own and come together, getting all smeared with his sperm...

"That's it, baby boy… let me take good care of your pretty cock… it's so big, darling, and it tasted so good last night…" whispered Percival in his ear. He was holding his member in his right hand and stroked him up and down while his left hand fondled his balls gently. "Fuck, you're too perfect… I love the noises you make for me… that's it, beautiful...tell me you like it…"

Credence remembered Mr Graves's face while he sucked him in the bed, he sure had been too perfect to be true, and the way his wet hands masturbated him like that...it almost reminded him of the moist interior of his mouth.

"So...so good...I'm not going to last much.. Mr Graves… please... oh...oh God…"

"That's it, darling… let's make this tub dirty…"

He jerked him so good, hard and evenly paced that Credence just couldn't control himself and whimpered erotically for him. That man was making him forget everything he could have ever doubted about his sex preferences. He used to masturbate to dirty thoughts of good looking guys and always felt guilty and disgusted afterwards. But meeting Mr Graves had turned his world upside down. He no longer wished he could like girls like his mother wanted, he really liked him and wished to be liked by him, to be touched, to be loved…

"Mr Graves… I c-can't...I'm coming…God, I'm coming so hard…!"

Credence's cries echoed through the bathroom while he released his cum all over them both. And as soon as his mind regained control of himself, he felt incredibly embarrassed by the way he had moaned and the things he'd said.

Percival stopped touching his cock with a very gentle massage, and kissed his face sweetly.

"You're so beautiful when you come, my boy… I could watch you hours and hours and never get bored of it." Whispered the man in his ear.

"But, I want to see you too… I want to make you come too, Mr Graves…"

Credence sat straight and turned around, facing him and taking his still rock hard cock in his hand. He was perfectly aware that even if he did it underwater, Percival would notice the scars of his palm on his skin, and that thought made him shiver.

"It's okay, Credence, I can do it later…"

"No, I'm going to suck you… you taught me last night, I want to do it to you too…"

He carefully tried to support himself with his good hand and lowered his head to reach his groin, but he slipped and Percival had to hold him to make sure his broken hand didn't get wet.

"You really don't need to, baby…" Said Graves with a smile, bringing Credence in for a hug.

"I really want to do it, I like you so much, Mr Graves, please…"

The boy was irresistible when he begged like that, he was dangerously provocative and Percival was too aroused to reject his offer. His mind didn't seem to be working right, and he could feel his heart swelling just from knowing that Credence liked him.

He slowly pushed him away to stand in front of him, dark eyes following his crotch hungrily while Percival sat on the border of the tub. And Credence leaned forward when the man opened his legs for him, inviting him in.

"Be careful, Credence… do it slowly and don't push yourself…" He said softly, bringing one of his big hands to stroke his cheek.

Credence just nodded, his face burned under Graves's stare. He was kneeling between his legs, his injured hand rested on Percival's hip, and his good hand caressed his thigh. Now he could see his big cock as he'd never seen it before, tilting forward and dripping water from the head that peeked through his foreskin. He licked his lips in anticipation and held it in his hand, bringing his mouth closer to kiss it on the side. Credence looked up at Percival to see if he liked it, and felt himself relax a bit when he whispered a "good boy" for him.

Credence pulled his foreskin down with his fist and licked all around the glans, looking up again to check on his reaction. Percival could not smile, his lips were parted and his brows furrowed as he looked down intently. So the boy tried to do it better, using his lips to kiss his length all over, sliding his mouth wetly but not taking it in yet. He was specially careful with his teeth so as not to hurt him, and when he felt that he'd teased him enough, Credence opened his mouth to swallow him.

"Oh, yeah... that's good, so good, baby…" Said Graves in a low raspy voice, closing his eyes.

Credence's hand held the base of his dick and fondled his balls gently, while he bobbed his head up and down, trying to take as much as he could. He swirled his tongue over the head just the way Percival had done to him the night before, and could taste the salty precum that flowed from the tip. He sucked hard and heard him grunt in pleasure, he pushed down and felt his chest heave with shaky breaths. Credence could not look up at him anymore, but loved to hear him moaning and sighing for him.

"Such a good boy... Credence, you're gorgeous… fuck, this is so hot…"

He was close now, and Credence could feel it, his cock was bigger and harder, and his hips shook slightly in the effort of staying put for him. He swallowed him deeper, inevitably gagging a few times, and moved his hand faster, slicked with his own spit.

"I'm gonna cum, baby… back off… I don't want to… please, Credence…" Percival grabbed his shoulder and delicately tried to push him away, but the boy stood his ground, looking up at him and sucking harder. "Fuck, I can't...I'm coming...I'm coming…"

Percival came undone and released his load at the back of Credence's throat, all of his muscles tense with the orgasm. He stayed in his mouth while the boy swallowed all of his come and licked his cock clean.

Then he brought him up and made him sit on his lap to grab his face and kiss him devotedly.

He had to stop to let him breathe and looking him in the eyes he said:

"God, I love you." He had a slight flush on his cheeks, and gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, I know you probably get this all the time, but I really think I'm in love right now…"

Credence looked at him in shock, he didn't know what to say, what to think, how to react.

"And I know you don't feel the same for me, it's okay, I can wait… you're so worth it, Credence, I'll do just anything for you, baby…"

Percival kissed him again, and again and again, and Credence felt his hot tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't know how to say that he loved him too, that nobody had ever loved him before, or treated him as nicely as he did… but the man just smiled and held him tight and Credence couldn't find the strength to talk to him, he just wiped his tears quickly and smiled too, kissing him back.

· · · · ·

That evening, Percival put balm on his chest again and touched his ankle and elbow to see if he was better. In all Credence seemed to be healing very fast, probably because he was young, but he asked the man to thank Newt for his help.

"He'll be glad to hear that you're so much better already, he's been texting me non-stop asking about you…" Said Graves while typing swiftly on his phone.

Credence felt himself blushing slightly.

"He was nice to me, most doctors are so cold and ask rude questions, I hate them."

Percival tried not to think about what kind of questions they asked him or how often did he have to go to the hospital, instead he decided to propose a plan for that night.

"Listen… you think you feel well enough to go out tonight? Maybe we could go have dinner somewhere, you and I…" Why was he acting so awkwardly? Was he afraid of being rejected? Percival Graves, afraid of rejection.

Credence felt his stomach turning upside down, but looked at him and offered a shy smile.

"You mean, like in a date?" The prospect of such thing terrified and excited him at the same time, he hadn't stopped thinking about everything the man had told him in the bathtub.

"Only if you feel well, I don't want you to push yourself, Credence."

"I think I'm okay, mr Graves."

The thought of a first date, a proper first date, had haunted him restlessly since the night before. Since Credence had admitted that he was inevitably in love already, he couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have a boyfriend at last, just like in the movies… going out a couple of nights, watching movies together, talking, flirting, walk around holding hands… and maybe then they could make love too, not just fuck, but love each other…

Percival's soft lips pecked him sweetly and he returned back to earth.

"I'll leave you to change then, I need to shave if we're going out."

He stroked Credence's jaw before walking out of the room, leaving him longing for more. But when the door closed, the boy felt his heart sinking, he had nothing remotely nice to wear for a date. Hearing the gentle hum of the electric razor reminded him of how smart Mr. Graves always looked, and although he loved seeing him wearing suits he really wished he wouldn't wear one that night because it'd make him feel utterly underdressed.

Credence didn't want to see Graves's face when they finished dressing, he knew he looked horrible next to him. And the worst was that the man didn't even seem to be trying to look so good, he just wore some stylish dark pants and a t-shirt, with an informal jacket on top. Credence had put on his best shirt but didn't have any other pair of shoes or pants to combine, and it made him feel miserable. He was about to suggest staying home when Percival came closer to hug him.

"You look lovely, Credence… I've been waiting for this opportunity since the day I met you."

He bent slightly and kissed his lips so sweetly that Credence forgot what he had been thinking just a minute before. The warm sensation of his hands touching him on the bathtub still lingered on his skin and all he could do was blush and kiss back. Percival led him by the hand to the door and Credence braced himself, he was gonna have to try and have fun for once.

They drove downtown in Percival's Jaguar, barely talking at all. The man caressed his knee reassuringly whenever he had to wait for the traffic lights to change, but soon enough they parked at a busy street and walked to an asian restaurant.

"Hope you like thai food, this is one of my favourite places…"

Percival walked him in with his hand on the small of his back, standing so close that it would have been impossible to think they were not lovers. Credence felt relieved to know that the man did not hide what he felt for him, but at the same time he feared people would think less of him for dating someone as humble as Credence.

A waiter took them to their table and handed them the menu. Since Credence had never been to a thai and had no idea of what to order, Percival asked different dishes for him to try.

The restaurant wasn't really a very formal place, it was decorated with cheerful colors and there seemed to be people of all kinds, so Credence relaxed a bit. And even when the food arrived he enjoyed the adventure of trying each soup and roll Percival offered. He even laughed when the man complained about how difficult it was to wrap the lettuce roll as he handed Credence a deformed green ball.

"I was a bit scared you would take me someplace too fancy, now that I have problems to use knife and fork appropriately…" He said with a cautious grin.

"Of course not, darling, I hate fancy places… they remind me of my work."

Credence then realised he didn't know what he did for a living, so he asked him, but when the man was about to answer someone interrupted them.

"Percival Graves…" Said a severe looking woman, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is this the reason why you've been ignoring my texts all weekend?"

She waved her hand in Credence's direction, apparently annoyed. She wore a beautiful pearly white dress that contrasted stunningly with her dark skin and accentuated her curves, she looked like the kind of powerful woman someone like Graves should be dating, instead of Credence.

"Sera, it's not like that…" Tried to protest Percival, and for some reason his voice felt kind of alien, as if he was a different person when he was with her, a lesser being.

"Sure, it never is, Percival." She gave him a knowing smile, squeezing his shoulder a bit harder.

Credence couldn't help noticing how people stared at them, she attracted too much attention and the situation was making him feel anxious, too aware of himself and how out of place he really was. Although Percival seemed to notice because he faced her at last and very seriously he said:

"Credence is just a friend of mine, and if you don't mind we were trying to have a conversation here, privately."

The woman seemed amused by that, and she glanced at Credence with intimidating dark eyes while she bent down to reach Percival's ear.

"I don't care if this kid keeps you up all night, Percival, but if you are late for our morning meeting tomorrow I'll have your dick on a silver plate, understood?"

Credence's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard, but Mr Graves apparently did because he swallowed hard and said "Good night, Sera" with his jaw tightly clenched.

She gave them a false and flashy smile and left at last.

"I apologize for that, Credence… she… she just enjoys humiliating me." Said Graves after clearing his throat.

But the nice mood they'd been sharing was completely broken. People was staring at them and whispered things under their breath, possibly making fun of Credence, of how he could never pass for Mr Graves's lover. At least not when he could just have incredible women like that whispering on his ear and touching his shoulder every other night.

"Why?" Asked Credence trying to look unaffected.

"Let's say that I humiliated her once, quite some years ago… but we're good friends even if it doesn't look like it."

Credence kept silent, he was feeling humiliated too. His mother had humiliated him so many times he could not remember, and Grindelwald had been taking the habit too, those last months. And yet it still hurt. He didn't care if they insulted him or hitted him before, because he had never had any kind of pride, but now with Percival he felt truly hurt. The gentle words and caresses the man had been pouring over him those past days had giving him the false hope of finally being accepted, of being worthy. And now reality had just slapped him right on the face.

He barely said a few words during the rest of the night, and not even Percival's smile could cheer him up. When they were back at the car the man offered to take a slow ride, maybe going somewhere else for a drink or something.

But Credence had made up his mind at last, he needed to face his fears to recover properly.

"Take me to the club, please."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percival just asked if he was sure about going back there, he didn't ask why or what was he going to do there, although if he did Credence already had answers for him. They drove in silence the whole way to the Cosmos, each one immersed in their own thoughts. Percival just kept assuring himself that he was probably going to apologize for not showing up those last days, and maybe ask for a sick leave due to his injuries or something. Yeah, nothing to worry about.

They parked and Credence asked him to wait for him in the car, saying that he would be back soon enough, he just wanted to talk to his boss.

And for some reason Percival had an uneasy feeling in his gut at remembering that man's face, grinning smugly. He waited until Credence had entered through the backdoor to follow him in.

· · · · ·

Credence gathered all the courage he could muster and knocked on the door. A shiver ran through his spine when he heard the familiar voice answering from inside.

"Come in!" Said Gellert with a grunt.

Credence had been going over and over the words he wanted to say, so he opened the door resolutely and walked in. Grindelwald looked up from some papers he was ordering on his desk and his surprised stare quickly turned into a dark amused smirk. His mismatched eyes glistened with malice and Credence almost lost grip of the reasons he had to be there.

"Well, well… someone finally decided to show up." He purred dangerously, walking around his desk to come sit at the front, facing Credence. He had heavy bandages around his nose and his voice sounded a bit muffled by them. "I'll be glad to hear your apologies, dear boy"

Credence gulped, they were not alone like that last time, he could hear the music coming from the hall and people running busy on the changing rooms, but fear still pumped through his veins like poison.

"I'm not sorry, and I've got nothing to say to you… I just came to request that you pay me my wages and to sign my resignation." His voice barely shivered when he spoke, but he had to close his hand in a tight fist to stop himself from shouting at him. How dared he say that Credence had to apologize to him? The bastard…

"Oh, so that's how it's going to end…" Gellert stood slowly, his smile falling a bit while he walked towards the cabinet where he stored his documents to retrieve some papers. Credence watched how he spread them on his desk and started writing things here and there. When he finished, he looked up at Credence again and offered his pen.

"You're gonna have to come here to sign, darling." Said the man with an inviting gesture and a smirk.

Credence tried harder than ever not to tremble while he walked to the desk. He was terrified.

"I want my money." He said firmly.

"Sure thing…" Gellert grinned amused and walked around the desk towards the safe, opening it and retrieving seven hundred dollars for him.

Then he returned to his side and placed the money next to the papers Credence was about to sign. He took the pen and started reading them, well aware that his boss observed him closely, way too closely for Credence's liking, but he didn't touch him at least. So he signed everything as fast as he could and prayed that he would let him go without incidents.

But Gellert Grindelwald was not a man who accepted defeat so easily, he closed in on Credence from behind when he was about to take his money.

"How long do you think that money will last you?" He said with his sibilant voice, breathing on his neck.

Credence was paralyzed, all the reasons that had seemed so well thought a moment ago now laid shattered on the carpet of Grindelwad's office. He wished he'd never come back, he was not strong enough to face him after all.

The man pressed his body against him, pushing him to the desk with both hands at his sides, holding him in place. And Credence could feel his hard and bulging crotch rubbing with his ass.

"Who will give you a job now, little star?" He whispered in his ear. "When you're the most pathetic and useless whore I've ever seen… with that ugly face… all wretched…"

Credence felt his eyes fill with tears, his vision blurred and he clenched his jaw to stop shivering. The man kept grinding his cock against him and his arms wrapped around him in a suffocating embrace.

"But I understand what it is to have nothing in this life, little star… so I'm gonna give you the opportunity to stay with me as my bitch." Grindelwald kissed his face from the side, licking his neck and cheek with his hot tongue, he was getting more and more aroused by the second. "You just need to apologize to me and suck my cock like a good boy… suck me nice and slow with these pretty lips, and maybe, just maybe, if you're good enough I can fuck your ass and let you know what it feels to be owned."

Credence's face was soaking with tears now, he'd never felt so sickened and scared in his whole life.

"N-no…" he whispered with a thread of a voice.

"No? You don't want to be my bitch, little star?" His piercing laugh deafened him for a second. "That's the best offer you'll ever get in your life, boy… you wouldn't have to worry about money or food or anything else, I'd have you as my pet and all you'd have to think about is how to swallow my cum without spilling a single drop…"

"I...I hate y-you…" Sobbed Credence.

"Oh, there's no need for you to love me, sweetheart… I wouldn't love you back anyway. It would be just us, fucking day and night... maybe I'm gonna have to convince you with a more blunt discourse, and when I'm finished with you not even your mother would recognize you… yeah, I'll make you pay for what you did the other night."

Credence started panicking then, his body was shaking all over from sheer terror while his mind flooded with the painful memories of that beating.

"No, no, no, no…" He cried desperately.

"I'm gonna start by making you kneel like the slut you are…" Said Grindelwald, and holding his broken hand, he twisted it behind his back excruciatingly hard, making him shriek.

Credence felt his knees giving up and when he thought that he was going to faint from the pain, the man let go of him.

He had stepped back and was looking at the door, which had been kicked open by Mr Graves, and he recognized him at once.

"What do you think you-"

Grindelwald could not protect himself when Percival shoved him like an angry bear, slamming his body against the cabinets of the back wall. And he didn't even give him time to touch the floor when he started kicking him fiercely.

Gellert tried to shield his vulnerable parts by curling up barely and kicked back weakly, but Percival was in a rage and he only stopped when his foot went numb. Although he was not done yet, so he sat on top of him and started punching him in the face.

Credence watched terrified from the floor, leaning on the desk and crying desperately.

"P-please s-top...p-please…!"

But his pleading got lost between Gellert's pathetic howls and the sounds of each hit.

People came to the door to see what was happening and Mr Graves finally decided that he'd satiated his anger, almost remembering that that was not the way civilized humans should react.

He stood as dignified as he could and went to where Credence sat, grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him up, although not nearly as kindly as he'd intended.

The dancers and waiters that were peering at the door stepped out of his way, some eyeing him scared, some calling the police, and some looking incredulous at Credence.

Credence himself could not believe what had happened, what was happening… he just let himself get dragged through the club's backdoor and into the parking lot.

Mr Graves opened the passenger's door of his car and helped him sit inside, fastening his seat belt with shaking hands.

Credence was not crying anymore, although he occasionally hiccupped and sobbed silently, watching the man from the corner of his eyes, still shocked.

The outbreak of sheer violence he'd just witnessed left him astonished, dumbfounded.

He didn't know what to think of Percival, how to feel… Scared? Thankful?

He just kept silent.

They weren't heading to the apartment, he realised, but didn't ask where they were when Graves parked his car at some megastore's empty parking lot. He turned off the engine and covered his face with his shaky and bloodied hands. Fortunately, the blood seemed to be mostly Grindelwald's, although his knuckles looked a bit raw.

"Thank you…" whispered Credence after some long minutes.

Percival chuckled bitterly under his breath.

"It was him, wasn't it?" He asked, looking at Credence at last.

The boy knew he was referring to the beating he'd received friday night and just nodded.

They'd parked at a very dark place and they could barely see each other. He heard Percival sighing heavily.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do: if you still want me in your life you're going to have to explain some things, but if you don't want to trust me I can take you to your place and we can start forgetting about each other."

Percival knew he might have sounded a bit harsh, but he still felt adrenaline running through his veins and it was taking him all his might to stay calm and talk. He wished the night could have gone differently, and maybe with time the boy would have ended up opening for him. But he couldn't just let it pass now.

"I do trust you, Mr Graves… I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble…" Muttered Credence softly, and reaching for one of his hands, he touched him. "I'm going to try to explain… please, forgive me…"

Percival held his hand too, disheartened.

"There's nothing to forgive, Credence, I just want to understand you… I know I said I could wait for you, but I can't stay out of it anymore." His voice was a bit more gentle this time. And holding his hand between his, he carefully flipped his palm up, caressing the scars that marked his skin. He didn't need any light to know that they were there. "Did he do this to you too?"

Credence tensed at the question, he had been hoping the marks would fade before the man noticed. He quickly shook his head, not looking up at him from embarrassment.

"Then who did this? I need to know, Credence." Percival leaned closer, holding his cheek lightly. "I don't want to think that they're self inflicted-"

"It was my Ma." cut him Credence. He kept his gaze down, he felt ashamed of his own disgrace.

"Your mother beat you?" Graves's voice sounded almost incredulous.

Credence didn't want to look him in the eyes and see that he didn't believe him, that was the main reason he never told anyone about it, he knew they wouldn't believe him.

"Why didn't you leave if she abused you, Credence? Why haven't you told anyone?"

That was the same questions he asked himself every time he had to take care of his wounds. He remembered promising to his own reflection in the mirror that he wasn't going to let her hurt him again, and every time he hated himself almost as much as he hated her.

"I… d-don't know…" Said Credence between sobs.

"Were you afraid no one would listen to you?" Percival wiped his tears with his sleeve, caressing his face so gently.

Credence assented and looked up when he heard Percival moving the driver's seat back to make room on his legs for him.

"Come over here, baby, I want to hold you."

He helped Credence to crawl on top of him, accommodating him on his lap, and held his body against his chest.

"You can tell me about it, Credence, I'm listening… why did she hit you?"

The boy looked him in the eyes, he was so full of gratitude that it almost broke Percival's heart. His lips trembled slightly when he began to talk.

"She said it was because I like boys… she said that I was wrong and needed to be turned towards the right path again…" he whispered.

"She did it regularly, then?" Percival tried to stay as detached as he could while he listened to him.

"Yes, whenever I did something wrong or something she considered sinful, she either slapped me or lashed my hands… I didn't mind as long as she left my sisters alone…" He felt the knot of his throat easing while he explained, his heart felt lighter too. "Sometimes she locked me down in the basement for the night… when Grindelwald gave me the money I earned dancing for you, she thought that I had stolen it, so she made me sleep in the basement… even though I explained that my boss had given it to me…"

Percival could not believe what he was hearing, he thought he was prepared for it, but found his face soaked in tears and had to look away to dry himself with his sleeve. It was not the same listening to strangers and listening to Credence, whom he loved so much already. To know the things his boy had had to go through was unbearable, it was torture.

Credence couldn't help noticing.

"Mr Graves, don't cry… I'm fine…" He soothed him.

"No, no, Credence, you're not fine... you're not fine, this is not fine at all…"

Percival embraced him tightly, he felt like shit. He remembered that first time when he held his hand how he noticed the marks, and just tried to convince himself that maybe they weren't what they were, maybe he had just hurt himself accidentally with a knife or something… How could he had been so stupid to believe that? God, he hated himself.

"Everything's alright now, Mr Graves… you've helped me more in a few days than anyone else in my whole life." Credence held his face with both his hands, looking him intently to make him understand how important he really was. "That night I spent in the basement I could only think of you, I decided to run away and maybe when I was free I could call you and ask you to have that lunch together… and maybe if I found a normal job you would even consider me more seriously, and we could have started dating…" He smiled timidly, surprised by how nice it felt to pour his thoughts out like that.

"Credence, you already had a normal job, I already was considering you seriously when I gave you my number… I just thought maybe you didn't like me enough to go out with me, I couldn't understand why you hadn't called. It never crossed my mind that your life would be so difficult."

"I'm sorry, mr Graves… I really wanted to call, but I couldn't admit that my mother would have never allowed me to see you, I wanted you to think that I was like any other guy…"

"And you are, Credence, it was not your fault." Percival could understand now why the boy had seemed so dubious before. "So you were running away friday night? What happened with Grindelwald? He didn't want to let you go?"

Credence shook his head and looked out of the window, that was the part he was still not ready to explain, still too fresh in his memory.

"I hadn't told him yet, I just wanted to ask that he payed me instead of my Ma, to have money to get a room… but he… he said that he wanted me to…" It was very hard to recall those words, his face burned in shame and grief, Graves would never understand the deep disgrace that he felt when Grindelwald said those things to him. But he wanted him to know what happened, he deserved it. "He said that I should have sex with the clients if they wanted to… that he could teach me to do it…"

Percival felt his chest swelling with rage, he could very well imagine that disgusting son of a bitch touching Credence. His mouth was pressed in a tight line and couldn't bring himself to ask Credence to stop talking, so he just held him closer in his chest.

"He started touching me...and when I told him that I didn't want to do it he hit me in the face...I was so scared I didn't know what to do, but thinking of you gave me the strenght to fight… I fought back and managed to escape before anything happened...all thanks to you, mr Graves…" Credence held to his neck and cried silently. "I don't know what would have happened to me if I had never met you…"

That was too much, Percival felt himself crumble. He hugged his boy tighter and rocked him gently in his arms. He was safe now, no one would ever hurt him again and he would make sure he recovered completely. He would help him heal all his wounds, the visible and the hidden.

"I'm proud of you, baby… you were so strong…" Percival's voice quivered with emotion, he didn't know how to express all the things that Credence meant for him, but he tried: "I love you, Credence… I love you…"

But Credence doubted for a second, he had to make sure it was true before allowing himself to believe him. He held his face and looked him in the eyes once more.

"You don't think I'm disgusting? Grindelwald said that I was a whore… that I was useless…"

"Listen to me Credence, I love you… you're not disgusting, HE is. You are not a whore for working at a club and you are not useless either. I want you, Credence." Insisted Percival.

"But...I don't have any money now, and nowhere to go…" Mr Graves could not meant what he was saying, Credence had to be honest and let him know where he was getting himself into, he owed him the truth. "I have no family, mr Graves, Ma adopted me when I was five, but she didn't let me have any friends either… the club was the only place I've ever worked at…"

"Why are you telling me all this, Credence? I still love you."

"Maybe we should wait until I found another job, so you wouldn't have to pay for everything… I don't want to be a burden…"

"Baby, I just need to know if you want me too, I don't care about anything else."

"I do, I love you too… I love you so much that it scares me…" Credence covered as he could, it was the first time he confessed his love to anyone, maybe because it was the first time he ever loved anyone that much. But Percival took his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, we love each other, Credence… do you want to be my boyfriend?" Offered the man with a smile.

Credence beamed at the proposal, it was a bit childish but he could not be scared of having a boyfriend, it could only be amazing.

"Yes, yes I do…"

He came closer and dived for his mouth, giggling nervously between kisses. Outside the window some drops tickled the pavement, and within few minutes a heavy rain started pounding hard over the car.

"Am I the first?" Asked Percival with curiosity.

"Of course you are, mr Graves… although I had a friend two years ago, he gave me my first kiss but we couldn't keep in touch, Ma already knew that I liked boys so she controlled me very strictly." Credence's smile fell a bit at remembering that day.

And Percival couldn't help wondering about a couple of things, he wasn't sure about asking, but maybe if they talked that night, everything would stay in the past and so they could start looking forward.

"Didn't she know you worked at a gay club?" He asked at last, while caressing the boy's back in a genlte rub.

Credence understood that he wanted to ask about that, it certainly was a bit incoherent.

"No, she just thought Grindelwald did charity deeds for the community, and she allowed me to work with him as long as he payed her my salary."

"Did they coerce you to work there?"

"Well… I don't know...not at first, Grindelwald saw me kissing that boy two years ago and he offered to help with my situation. He seemed kind and friendly at first, he told me he liked men too and that he understood what I was going through. So he offered me a job at the club, where I could meet other boys like me and earn some money to help home. He said Ma would appreciate the money and she didn't have to know what kind of place it was."

"Weren't you a minor back then?"

"Yes, so I started working just a couple of hours during the day, helping clean up the place and doing some small chores, but I could meet the waiters and dancers… they were all very nice to me and I was happy to be there." He remembered those days with a warm fondness, and then he recalled Grindelwald's sudden change in attitude. "But when I turned eighteen, Grindelwald made me sign another kind of contract, one that Ma didn't need to sign and that made me work at night. He wanted me to be a waiter and work the same amount of hours the other guys did, and I didn't mind it at first, because clients gave me nice tips and I kind of enjoyed seeing the dancers…"

He blushed slightly, remembering the stupid crushes he'd developed on those boys, so different from himself.

"Grindelwald covered for small lies and things with my Ma, so I still felt grateful for working at the club, but he sometimes touched me and looked at me in ways he didn't do with the others… so when I turned nineteen and he told me that he wanted me to be a dancer I refused and offered my resignation. But then he threatened me with telling things to my Ma, bad things that she would believe because Grindelwald was a respectable man and I could not refute. He said he could even slip money in my bag and accuse me of robbery, and I would end up in jail, where other men would rape me and beat me to death…"

Percival held Credence tight on his chest, he did not regret even a single kick he gave to that Grindelwald bastard.

"But dancing was horrible...it was not like the other boys made it look like, well, they already knew how to dance and liked doing it… but I hated it. Grindelwald taught me to stripp, and he always touched me and stared at me as if he wanted more… and I didn't know what to do, I had no one to talk to…"

He started crying again and Graves tried to soothe him with gentle strokes and words.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby… I've got you, you're safe now…" Percival waited until his sobs died a bit and looked him in the eyes. "That first day at the booth, when I asked if you were being forced to dance, you lied to me, didn't you?"

Credence nodded averting his eyes, he felt guilty.

"At that moment I was just so fascinated with you that I failed to see that you were lying… and I would never forgive myself for that, because I'm an expert on lies, my job is to lie and to see through lies: I'm a lawyer."

Credence was surprised to hear that, for a moment there he'd thought he was angry with him.

"So, as an apology this is what I'm going to do: I'm going to sue your mother and that bastard separately, she will have to let go of your sisters and he will have to sell his club to pay your compensation. The process of trials will also serve them to see how happy you're now at my side…"

"No, please don't… I don't want you to go to such lengths, please… I just want to stay away from them and forget everything."

"But Credence that woman is an abuser, your sisters are in danger…"

"No, she never raised her hand against Chastity or Modesty, just me...and I don't want them to have to go back to the system, they're my sisters now. Maybe I can just keep in touch with them to make sure they're okay, and if I get a decent job I can buy them clothes and stuff so Ma wouldn't be alone…"

Percival sighed, despite being an only child he could understand that he cared for them very much.

"You're the kindest person I've ever met, Credence… but I won't let it go that easily, I'm gonna hire a detective to watch all of Grindelwald's moves and send the information to your mother, so she'd realise how he'd fooled her all this time."

Credence could very well picture her face when she found out the kind of place he owned, and a sheepish grin crept to his lips.

"That would be nice."

Their lips met once more, sweetly and lovingly, rain still poured hard around them.

"Hey, did I tell you that I'm in love with your smile?" Teased him Percival, and Credence laughed beautifully for him.

Back at home Percival offered once more to let Credence sleep on the bed on his own while he slept in the guest's room, but the boy refused and he held him close all through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That next week became by far the happiest one of Credence's life. Never before had he felt so spoiled, so covered in attentions and blessed. Every morning he woke up next to the man of his dreams, and although they couldn't have fancy breakfasts like those from the weekend, they still shared toasts and coffee together. Then Mr Graves left for work and Credence stayed at home. The man had given him the apartment key on the first day and invited him to take walks around the neighborhood whenever he wanted, he even suggested a couple of places where he could go have lunch if he didn't feel like cooking.

That first day, Credence just felt too overwhelmed to believe it was true. He did some chores on the house, slowly due to his injured hand, to try and offer something in return to Percival. But at lunch the man came home to see him, and reprimanded him for pushing himself, and immediately after he started eating his mouth hungrily. Both of them had missed each other so much that it took them tremendous efforts not to go back to bed to indulge in more touching.

Instead, Percival made Credence sit on the table with him to eat the food he'd brought, saying that he wanted him to grow a belly like his own. When they were finally over they had to move to the couch to devour each other again, and Credence dropped to his knees to take his boyfriend's cock in his mouth.

God, he loved him so much, he wished he didn't have to go back to the office, he wished he could go with him and suck him all through the afternoon under his desk, swallowing his cum again and again and again…

Percival cursed when he watched his phone, and it physically hurt him to have to leave his baby boy there, all alone, so hard and beautiful. But Seraphina was gonna kill him if he didn't go back.

"Do not, under any circumstances, clean or do anything on this house, Credence. I have someone who comes twice a week to do the chores and if you do them that guy's gonna lose his job. Play videogames or watch movies or go take a walk, I don't care… just enjoy yourself, I'll be back at five, babe."

They kissed once more and as suddenly as the man had come he was gone. Credence couldn't stop smiling, he didn't want to disobey Mr Graves, but he was unable to concentrate on anything at all. And his hand kept roaming down to his groin where his dick throbbed impossibly hard. The night before they didn't touch each other because Percival's hands were hurt, and the chat in the car had left them a bit tired. But now Credence needed some kind of release, after seeing his incredibly hot man in his perfect suit, coming undone under the lapping of his tongue…

He started touching himself, and ran to the bathroom on time to spill his come in the toilet, somehow managing not to spill out of it. But as always he felt terribly guilty afterwards.

When Percival came home that afternoon he found him waiting for him.

"Hello, darling, come here… I've got some gifts for you, my baby boy." Percival held him by the waist to bring him in for a kiss, and he found him a bit distant and reluctant.

He took Credence to the couch again and placed some bags in front of him.

"Okay, first the boring stuff: here, I included you in my credit card accounts so you can have this card to cover any expenses you may have. Use it as much as you want, I don't want to hear excuses, Credence, just use it. Next: this is your new insurance card, I've included you in my plan too so you're all covered… You know, in case you want to go check that hand and see if it's healing properly… I know Newt is a good doctor, but he's young and a bit inexperienced too, so…" He handed Credence the two cards with their corresponding brochures and welcoming packs, the boy felt his face burn but accepted them without objections.

"I would like to thank him, someday… he was nice to me." He said softly.

"Sure, maybe he could come over sometime soon, uh? But let's get you all settled here for now… I got you signed up in this private academy too, I want you to look at the courses and think about the possibility of studying something, okay? I don't want you to worry about working or anything like that, Credence, this is important, it's about your future…"

Percival held his chin and looked him in the eyes, noticing how the boy began to feel a bit overwhelmed. He was not smiling when he nodded, so Percival hurried to show him the lasts presents to see if he cheered up a bit.

"And now, this is your new phone card, so we can talk whenever you want, and…" He took the big white bag and pulled a small sleek box from inside, with the Apple logo embedded on it. "And a new phone just like mine… also, my assistant thought convenient that I got you a notebook too, seeing that you might start studying soon, so here it is…" He pulled yet another perfectly white box from the paper bag, only bigger, and placed both things in Credence's lap, waiting for him to open them.

But the boy just looked like he was about to cry.

"Mr Graves, I can't accept all this… my old phone still works… And I can use the library's computers to study… you don't need to buy me expensive things… maybe I could just go to some public trade school, I don't think I would ever fit in a private academy…"

Graves had to leave all the cards and brochures and boxes on the coffee table to hug him in his arms.

"Hey, hey… Credence, look at me. I don't want you to worry, my boy, you deserve all of this and I'm giving it to you because I love you… I love you so much I could give you the sky if you asked me to…"

He pecked his soft lips so gently that Credence almost began crying, but he couldn't stay there all silent and accept his compliments, he had to tell him the truth.

"I don't deserve your kindness, Mr Graves… I've done something bad, and I'd understand if you want to punish me…"

Percival felt his heart breaking at seeing him so upset, almost scared, and for a second he feared something might have happened in his absence.

"What do you mean, babe?"

Credence sat straight and moved a bit away from him, looking down.

"I… I touched myself… in the toilet." he swallowed and tried to explain how sorry he was for it. "I didn't meant to, I know it's bad… but when you left I just felt… I was so aroused… please, forgive me…"

The boy hid his face in his shaking hands, visibly ashamed by the confession. And Percival wanted to laugh, but he knew that if he felt that way was probably because of the horrible beatings his mother gave him for doing such things. His jaw tightened and he had to breathe for a few seconds to try and keep calm.

"Credence, I know that you were taught that masturbating is wrong, but I assure you it is not." He got closer to him and hugged his shoulders, making him lean against his chest again. "You don't need to apologize and I'm not going to punish you… I would never raise a hand on you even if you destroyed this apartment or crashed my car… you're my baby angel, Credence."

He made him look up to smile at him.

"I touch myself too, you know? And I want you to do it if you need to, it's good for your body and it feels nice…" Percival looked at him and couldn't help picturing him touching his pretty cock right there in the couch, wearing those same clothes, with his dick poking out of his pants. "God, I wish I could have been here to see you, baby… my beautiful angel…"

"You… you touch yourself too, Mr Graves?" Asked Credence wiping his tears off, he found it hard to believe that such an important man indulged in something as disgusting as that.

"Of course I do, the day I met you I had to jerk like ten times, even at work… all because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Credence smiled slightly flushed at hearing him say that, and held his face delicately to steal a kiss from his lips.

Then Percival took the new phone box and placed it in the boy's hands.

"Now, I know this might sound kind of perverted…But next time you need to touch your lovely cock I want you to grab your phone, take a photo and send it to me, so I can touch myself while looking at you, baby… what do you say, will you do that for me?" He arched his eyebrows suggestively, and the request seemed much more fun than lewd, so the boy even laughed when he nodded for him.

"And if I want to see you too?" He demanded much more relaxed now.

"Oh, darling… if I ever sent any pictures of my junk it would definitely be considered a very perverted thing… but maybe I could call you and tell you all the things I would do to you when I got home, very explicitly too…"

Credence imagined how sexy Mr Graves's low voice would sound on the phone, he'd have to touch himself too if he did.

"What kind of things…?" He stood and accommodated himself on the man's lap, holding to his broad shoulders, and locking eyes with him he started to grind gently over his hardening bulge. Percival grabbed his hips and relished in the subtle movement of the sweet curve of his ass.

"Dear fuck, Credence… you're gonna drive me insane… you have no idea of the things I want to do to you, baby boy… yeah, I think I'm gonna do them now, come here."

He held him tight in his arms and making a demonstration of his brute force he stood from the sofa and carried him to the bedroom. Credence gasped in surprise and didn't let go until he left him carefully on the bed. Just one look and they began undressing at the speed of light, both shivering with anticipation.

Percival was not going to fuck him that night, not any other night soon, he was ready to wait for him. And Credence wanted to do it, but not knowing how it was done scared him to no end. He hadn't had much opportunities to ask about it or to look it up on the internet, especially not at home, with Ma and his sisters sharing the same computer. And he would hate himself if he ruined what he had with Mr Graves for wanting to rush things up.

And anyway, he doubted nothing could be better than being sucked by Mr Graves. He just loved having him down there, staring at him while his tongue roamed up his length, he couldn't believe how hot was watching his fine lips part to engulf him, and how deep he could swallow him. God, he was a sucking master, every little thing he did to him felt amazing.

"I...I love you…" whispered Credence while Percival played with his balls inside his mouth, fisting his cock delicately. He smiled and raised his head for a moment.

"Do you trust me, Credence?" He asked softly, in the silence of the bedroom.

Credence nodded without a doubt, he would trust him with his life if he asked. But the man merely eyed him for a second before bowing again to keep sucking him. He had both hands and his mouth between the boy's legs, and he spreaded him open so gently that Credence didn't even notice where his thumb was going when he felt it tracing the line of his seam. Percival massaged his perineum very slowly, smearing the spit that he'd poured over him just a minute before. But when his finger dipped inside the cleft of his ass and brushed over his hole, Credence gasped and tried to close his legs shut.

"Mr Graves…!"

"Shhh… it's okay, baby… I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear… I just want to feel you." Soothed him Graves with small kisses to one of his milky thighs.

Credence looked at him for a few seconds before relaxing again, opening his legs cautiously. The sudden memory of Grindelwald's spit dripping between his buttocks made his cock soften a bit, but Percival quickly sucked him back into hardness. He was not going to finger him yet, not when he'd just witnessed how much it could affect Credence. But he wanted to let him know that he could feel pleasure there too.

He waited until the boy was writhing desperately again before dipping his thumb in his saliva and taking it to his hole, and this time Credence stood still for him. He just caressed his rim lightly, massaging his muscles to make him relax further. And when he felt that he could start coming very soon he slid his lips down to kiss him gently, replacing his thumb with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh...M-mr Graves…." Credence could barely recognise his own voice, he had intended to protest but it sounded more like a plea. His moaning turned into a much more silky tone, in part because Graves was lapping at him more gently too, and the tickling sensation of each stroke made his stomach flutter.

"Good boy...you taste so nice…" whispered Percival between kisses, loving the smooth texture of his skin.

With his tongue he tried pushing in but he knew he was going to need more time to make him relax to that point.

He contented himself with hearing him whimper so sweetly. His hand kept masturbating his cock and it didn't take long for Credence to come undone under his ministrations.

"That...that felt so good…"

Credence held to mr Graves's shoulders once he'd recovered his breath again, and embraced him in his arms. He was all flustered and felt kind of childish for having doubted him for a second, the idea of Percival hurting him in any way was ridiculous. He offered sucking him off again as an apology, but Percival made him stay down.

"I'm gonna touch myself now, and you can watch me if you want…" Said the man taking his own hand to his cock and fisting himself, his dark eyes looked at Credence's body next to him while he pounded himself harder and faster. "You look so good like this, Credence… my baby doll, all dirty with your own cum… you want daddy to lick that for you?"

Credence couldn't believe how hot Graves could be while doing and saying such naughty things, his pecs shook with the movements of his arm and he felt himself trembling in his embrace. He imagined that that was what making love with him would be like, both their bodies shaking together at the same rhythm, while the man whispered how good Credence looked underneath him. Yes, that was what Credence wanted, he wanted to become one with him like that.

"I love you, Mr Graves… I want you to come on my chest…" Credence felt his face burning with embarrassment but held his stare.

And so Graves did, he just needed a few more strokes and soon he began spurting his sperm all over him. They were so close that some of it even reached Credence's jaw and chin but Percival quickly licked it off of his skin, right before coming up to kiss his lips.

Credence just couldn't believe how much he wanted to be with that man, everything they did in bed, every little thing they shared together, each word, each kiss felt natural and right.

That night they shared a nice shower together and had a light supper in the couch. Mr Graves had also bought new Pixar movies for Credence to watch: monsters Inc, wall-e, up, Ratatouille, inside out… all of his favorites, although when he said that HE had bought all of Credence's things he really meant that his assistant did the actual shopping of course.

Sera had been all day on top of him, pressing him to know who Credence was and why did he get into a fight after the dinner at the Thai restaurant. Percival said nothing about Credence's personal life, but assured her that the guy had been asking for a beating and he'd just happened to be the one to give it to him.

· · · · ·

The rest of the days went by just as nice as the first one. When Percival had some time he came home to have lunch with his boy, and when not they just talked on the phone to know if everything was alright. Credence had used what little money he had in his bag to go buy new shoes for himself and his sisters, making some time to pass by to see them at their school later. He also bought some clothes for himself since he'd left most of his humble wardrobe at the church. And just like that he saw all the money he'd ever had vanish in a blink.

Although, when he dressed up in his new t shirt and trousers to wait for Mr Graves, he somehow felt confident of his own looks. Credence actually wanted the man to see him and tell him how handsome he was. Maybe it wasn't so crazy to think that they could make a nice couple. A couple. Never in his life had he pictured himself with a man for a boyfriend and now he was living with one.

Percival covered him in compliments every time he saw him, always calling him pet names like 'angel' or 'sunshine' or 'babydoll'. And Credence could barely believe his luck, knowing that a man like that longed for him so much felt like a dream. So he laughed and smiled constantly around him, and could not say no when Percival ordered him to masturbate in front of him or to open his legs for him to taste him. Credence complied avidly and even touched his own nipples and licked his lower lip knowing that his man couldn't resist him.

Percival loved the way Credence looked at him now, without any fears, without doubts. He belonged there in his arms, and he could feel how with every day that passed Credence felt more and more comfortable on his bed. And no matter how dirty their games got, he always asked Credence what he wanted, where he wanted to come, how he wanted him to do it.

And Credence felt safe, safe and loved.

"God, Credence, my beautiful angel… I wanted it to be a surprise but I can't hold it any longer…" He confessed one day when they were resting naked in bed. "I'm taking you far away, baby, next week we're going on vacation to Tahiti, just you and I for ten perfect days, what do you say?"

Credence felt his smile spread, and he chewed the inside of his cheek nervously before speaking.

"That… that would be wonderful, Mr Graves… I've never been abroad before." He had never been on a plane either, but if it was with Mr Graves he knew he had nothing to fear.

"Then I'm gonna have to take vacations more often, and take you everywhere you want, darling…"

Credence felt absolutely spoiled, they bathed together, or took nice hot showers, and cuddled on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching a movie, and at night slept together as closely as their bodies allowed them. But the man never pressed him to make out or forced himself on him by any means, he always observed him attentively and tried to give him space, allowing Credence to make all the first moves.

And that Friday Credence decided that Graves deserved to be given what he wanted, they both deserved it. A week had passed since the day he had called him for help. And the man had showed every single day how much he loved and respected him. Credence couldn't wait for it anymore.

He waited patiently until the dinner ended and they started kissing on the couch while sharing a glass of wine.

"It's been a week now…" whispered Credence, holding Percival's jaw between his hands to get his attention.

"The most amazing week of my life." Added Percival, Credence couldn't help smiling at that.

"Mine too…" He looked at him sincerely, and felt proud of somehow managing not to cry. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough, for helping me that night, mr Graves."

They both felt a pang of grief deep in the gut at remembering that night, and their lips found each other in sweet comfort.

"You don't need to, baby… there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Credence, You mean the world to me." Percival held his neck and carded his fingers through his short black hair.

"But I want to, I want to give you everything I have, everything that I am, if only to let you know how much I love you." Hot tears began rolling down Credence's cheeks and Percival slowly wiped them off with his thumbs. "I want to be yours, I want to become one with you…"

Graves could not watch him burn like that, the way his beautiful eyes begged him was too tempting. He stood from the couch and lead him to the bedroom by the hand, he didn't even bother turning the lights on, and bringing Credence closer he made him sit on his knees at the verge of the bed.

"I promised myself to give you all the time you needed, Credence, I don't want to scare you." He kissed him slowly, he wanted to make love to him as much as Credence seemed to want too, but he needed to test the waters first.

"You won't, I've been watching porn to know how it was… on the internet…" The boy blushed slightly and Percival smiled, bringing him even closer. The situation had suddenly changed, how could that boy play with his emotions like that?

"You've been watching porn without me, baby…?" He whispered teasingly in his ear, his cock twitching with interest inside his pants. "What kind of porn did you watch?"

Credence flushed a bit harder, he hadn't planned on confessing that bit yet, but felt glad to find that the idea did not displease Percival at all. On the contrary, he seemed amused by it.

"Well, gay porn, you know...two guys… doing it." He explained embarrassedly.

"And did you like it?" God, Percival didn't even remember that they were talking about having sex for the first time, his mind was completely gone now. His hands tightened his grip on the boy's waist when he saw him nodding slowly "What part did you like most?"

Credence bit his lips thinking hard about the video, he'd liked everything of it of course, and everything the guys did he wanted to do with Mr Graves. But above all he wanted to feel their bodies connecting in that way, he wanted to have him inside and feel his love filling him up. Maybe if he kept talking the man would forget about his courteousness and just fuck him. He understood that after everything that had happened between them mr Graves would want to wait and take things painfully slow, but Credence just couldn't wait anymore.

"I loved the part where his cock went inside the other guy…" He purred in his ear, as softly as if fearing someone could hear them. "Opening him so slowly and going all the way in…"

Percival swallowed hard and they both heard the sound of his apple bobbing inside his throat. His cock throbbed agonisingly inside his pants.

"And you...did you watch it until the end, baby doll?" He could no longer keep his hands still, he started palming Credence's bulge over his jeans, looking for the zipper to free his dick.

"Yes, and I saw...when he pulled his cock out of him, all the come pouring out of his… his ass…" Said Credence grinding his buttocks over the man's crotch. "I want that, mr Graves...I want you to fill me up too…"

That was it. He'd said it, and Percival had heard it.

"Dear fuck… Credence…" Fuck all. He just couldn't wait any longer, Graves pushed the boy onto the mattress and ripped his pants open and down in quick succession, then he bent over him to eat his mouth.

He didn't want to fuck him yet, God knew he didn't, but Credence was not making it easy for him. And then an idea struck him.

"Credence, baby, we're doing it tonight… but I want to teach you first, okay?"

Percival started undressing too, as fast as he could, and reaching to his bedside table he retrieved from the drawer a bottle of lubricant.

Credence took off his shirt and did not wait for the other man to come back to him, he embraced him lovingly and ducked his head to cover his bulky pecs with heated kisses, slowly roaming down with his tongue. He looked up at him right on time to see him gasp the moment he grabbed his thick cock and licked it playfully.

"Oh...oh, yeah...Credence that's so good…" He muttered softly, his chest swelling heavily with each breath as the boy rolled his tongue around the head inside his mouth. He'd been sucked like that everyday since he asked him to be his boyfriend and every time he could swear he did it better. But he forced himself to stop him this time, it was Credence's night, he was going to give him the night of his life. "That's enough, angel...come here, don't make me come so fast…"

Percival pushed him back on the bed again and started sucking him in return, after having trailed a path of kisses from his mouth, all through his chest and down to his groin. Credence moaned for him, unashamed of his own lewd whining, remembering the way those boys from the video had sounded. And he looked down when he heard the pop of the cap of the lube, opening his legs further to allow him to dip his fingers inside him, but to his surprise Percival did not coat him with the clear substance. Instead he took his fingers back between his own legs and out of the sight of Credence while his mouth kept sucking up and down his slender dick. And the sound of the wet fondling of his fingers told him that Graves was preparing himself for him.

"Mr Graves… what are you..?" Credence tried to get up but the man pressed his chest back down, letting go of his dick and kneeling with both legs at his sides.

"It's okay, Credence, I'll show you how good it feels…"

Percival took the lube again and poured a spurt over Credence, spreading it along his length with a hand, while his other hand dipped some more between his own legs. Then he leaned a bit closer, and rubbed his ass against his wet cock, making him gasp.

"Are… are you s-sure, mr Graves…? I don't know… how to..." Credence held to his hips and looked up at him, his blood pulsing madly through his veins.

"Relax, we're doing this together… nice and slow, baby…"

Their lips met once more and caressed each other while the man poked himself with Credence's cockhead as gently as he'd promised. And none of them could close their eyes when they felt it dipping in at last, deliciously wet and hot, making them both hold their breath only to release it with moans the moment it slid deeper inside.

Credence was at a loss of words, he wanted to tell him how good it felt, how tight and warm and perfect Percival's ass was, but his throat only managed to gasp loudly. Not only it was amazing to feel him pushing down on his cock, it also looked incredibly hot. That stunning man, as perfect as experienced, managed to move so sensually on top of him that Credence could not believe it was really happening.

"Feels good, uh?" Whispered Percival wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and pushing him down to the bed again. "It's been some time since I had a cock as big as yours, baby…"

He enjoyed watching his flush spread all over his beautiful face and both of them smiled and kissed again and again, matching the sweet rhythm of each trust. Credence slipped his hands around his waist and down his sweating buttocks, he even stretched his fingers to feel how his rim opened for his cock, and he wished he could see a video of just that.

"I love you...I love you so much…" He breathed for him. "God...I won't last much if you keep doing it like this… so, so good..."

"Please, baby...hold a bit longer… it feels so good for me too."

Percival had managed to find the right angle now, Credence's long dick could reach his prostate so easily that he even thought they could end up coming together. He straightened up over him, letting his whole weight fall on him and bringing a hand to his own cock he started touching himself.

"No, no...I don't want this to end… I want to do this all night long, mr Graves...I love it, please…" Credence leaned on one elbow and held the man's ass tight with his good hand, squeezing his flesh down to keep him in place.

"It's okay, baby boy...we can make love as many times as you want… don't think about that now…" Percival locked eyes with him intensely, bringing their temples to rub together and sharing the sweat of their skins with each other. He could feel his own orgasm slowly building up inside him, he fisted himself a bit faster with the help of a few drops of lube and kept rolling his hips against him. "Fuck...this is so good...say my name, Credence, tell me you love me…"

Credence knew his name perfectly well, he had never had the courage to speak it aloud for fear of being disrespectful, but now that they were making love so sweetly it felt wrong not to do so.

"I love you, I love you Percival...God, I love you so much...I can't...I'm going to come…" His voice quivered and he breathed hard against his mouth.

Credence digged his heels on the mattress and shook his own hips up to thrust deeper inside him.

"Yes, that's it baby...come with me...fuck me harder…"

That was all he needed, he started bucking against him as hard as he could, feeling his cock swelling inside him. They both felt the electricity running between them as they moaned for each other, Credence's orgasm exploding first, and Percival's following suit, making them shake with pleasure waves.

They collapsed back to the bed and embraced each other while trying to catch their breath again. It was Credence the first to recover, unsurprisingly, and looking the other in the eyes he started laughing and crying at the same time. Percival held his face closer to kiss him, smiling too, and wiped his tears away. He understood perfectly well what the boy was feeling, for he felt exactly the same.

"You were amazing, Credence… my precious baby boy, my sunshine, I won't ever let you go…I love you too much." Graves's voice came out softer with emotion, his vision blurred out with tears too. "I don't know if I'd asked this before, but, please stay… will you stay with me, Credence?"

Credence couldn't help laughing nervously one last time, and then his emotions overpowered him and he just started crying openly again. His lithe body shook with sobs between Percival's arms while the man caressed his hair gently. He didn't need to answer, he just nodded and held to his shoulders tighter than ever, letting his tears soak mr Graves's skin. He didn't feel ashamed of crying anymore, because he knew the man understood how much he meant for him, how thankful he felt for everything he'd done to help him.

Percival could barely believe just how much he longed for him, even having him in his arms wasn't enough to assure himself that he was real. He remembered all too well the dreamlike look Stardust had given him that night on the stage, catching his interest instantly, but it'd been Credence's sad and shiny eyes the ones that'd make him fall for him. Credence was real, and his suffering had been all too real to bear. But he could find a purpose in there, a promise to never let him suffer again.

"Percival…" A faint whisper escaped his boy's lips.

He listened intently and heard Credence's heart beatings slowing down, his breathing softening, his sobbing subduing, and that felt real enough to make his heart ease at last.

.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

AN: And another finished fic! yay! aahg, satisfaction *_* I just hate leaving things abandoned. Please don't forget to leave reviews even if it's to point out my mistakes or to say if you liked it or not, I really apreciate all the help to try and improve! This was my first au and I kind of loved it a bit too much, so I'm already working on the second part, because I somehow felt like there just wasn't enough smut, despite being a stripper au ahahaha. Feel free to suggest things you want to happen on the secon part, I'm still putting the script together... and for God, I need help with the title, please help me!

Thank you all for reading and giving me your support, I love you all so much!


End file.
